Another Journey
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: Jess and Becker start another journey, towards the alter. (JBU after Detour)
1. Heading For Home

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. A/N2 story takes place after Detour.  
**

9.7 Heading for Home

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess leaned against Becker on the tube ride back to his flat. She kept flipping the DVD case in her hands over and over. The evening with Connor, Abby and little Sarah had been fun, but it had been a long day… a long week really, and she was ready to go home. Funny, the way she thought of Becker's tiny flat more as home than the huge high rise where she received her mail. Jess glanced up Becker. He was leaned back against the seat with his eyes half closed.

"Hil, why did you pick this movie?" asked Jess.

Becker opened his eyes and looked at her. The DVD, The Man From Snowy River, was one of his collection of old classic movies. He raised one eyebrow.

"It was our turn to pick the movie," replied Becker, "and I believe we told Abby and Connor no weird aliens or zombies. It was something my cousin sent me years ago. Didn't you like it?"

"Well yes, of course," began Jess. "It's just I thought you might have picked it because of Hank and Gillian's wedding invitation."

The invitation for her cousin's November wedding had arrived a few days earlier.

"Maybe I was thinking about Australia subconsciously," agreed Becker with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Jess watched him closely. She remembered how his face lit up when she said yes, and the happiness shining in his eyes when they first began planning their wedding. And she remembered the little mix-up when Jess had suggested a Spring wedding. Becker first thought she meant Spring this year.

"We don't have to go to Hank's wedding if you don't want to," blurted out Jess. "We can get married sooner if you like. I could probably get everything pulled together by August… or if we just did a civil ceremony..."

Becker looked at Jess. He remembered something she'd once said years ago about planning dream weddings as a little girl. While he'd hoped to marry sooner, Becker was a patient man. Jess was worth waiting for, and Becker was going to try his best to make all her dreams come true.

"Spring, next year," said Becker softly. "And if you can convince Lester to give us both the time off, we'll go to Hank's wedding too."

The tube whooshed to a stop. The doors slid open with a hiss and a rowdy bunch clambered inside joining them in the car. As the tube jolted and started moving, one especially loud young man sat down directly opposite Jess and Becker.

"What's a pretty bird like you doing with a skinhead like him?" asked the young man with a cheeky smirk. Then he winked at Jess.

Half of Becker's hair had been shaved off earlier that week so the doctor could stitch up his scalp wound. Although Jess had teased that she needed something to run her fingers through, she had been the one to shave off the remainder of his hair evenly. Becker frowned at the young man, but before he could say anything Jess responded.

"Making wedding plans."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The next tube stop, Jess and Becker got off. The young man hadn't bothered them anymore. He'd been too busy trying to defend himself from the teasing catcalls of his friends when they'd heard Jess rebuff him.

"Friday night tube," sighed Jess. Becker merely grunted.

Hand in hand, they headed up the steps to the street. Flakes of February snow fluttered in the night sky as they stepped out into the open. Becker threw his arm over her shoulder as they walked the remaining way to his flat. Once inside, they started hanging up their winter coats. Jess set the DVD down on the coffee table and drew off her gloves. She glanced at the sparkling ring on her left hand.

"I heard you and Connor tonight," said Jess, "when you were in the kitchen washing up."

"What?"

Becker remembered. Connor had teased him about buying the ring over a year earlier and being so slow to finally propose. Becker had reminded him about losing the ring in France.

"You didn't have to buy another ring," said Jess.

"I didn't," replied Becker.

Jess looked confused at his words. Becker looked into her eyes and touched a finger to the side of her face. He smiled as he traced the side of her cheek.

"When we got back from our journey last year," explained Becker, "I called the jeweler. The insurance policy covered lost or stolen, so the money was no problem. The problem was finding the same type of stones."

Jess looked at the beautiful ring. The large center stone was a golden brown chocolate diamond. It was surrounded by a circle of deeper dark brown and sparkling white diamonds. She couldn't imagine wearing any other ring.

"That ring was made just for you," continued Becker. "There's not another one like it anywhere."

Jess smiled.

"Well except for one somewhere by the road in France," she chuckled.

"No," said Becker. "That's the same ring."

He took her hand in his.

"The French highway patrol found the ring by the side of the road two months later," added Becker, "and turned it in."

"Well how on earth would anyone know to send the ring back to England?" asked Jess.

"There's a maker's mark inside next to the engraving," answered Becker. "The French highway patrol notified some jewelers association and the next thing I know the shop in London is telling me they don't have to wait for chocolate diamonds from Australia, they've located the ring."

"Ooh," sighed Jess happily. She looked up at Becker. "So does that mean you've waited ten months to actually propose?"

Becker's jaw dropped open. His eyes widened at her pretend pout.

"There was international shipping involved," Becker stammered, "really it was only eight and a half… maybe nine months tops."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	2. Planning

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. ****A/N2 story takes place after Detour. **

9.9 Planning

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Slightly over a month later, Jess and Becker were still making wedding plans. The hair on Becker's head had grown almost an inch long. Jess couldn't exactly run her fingers through his hair, but she did think it was an improvement.

"Your hair is growing faster than I expected," said Jess.

The young field coordinator sat on the sofa with her bare feet propped up on a small hassock. Her fuchsia colored heels were in a jumble by the door along with Becker's big black boots. The soldier himself was stretched out lengthwise on the sofa with his head in her lap. Jess stroked the short dark hair.

"And it's softer now," Jess continued.

Becker's lips curled up in a smile at her words. His eyes were half closed and he was quite content to stay right where he was and not move for the rest of eternity.

"The hair will be back to normal in a few months," promised Becker. "Of course if you like the bald look, I could always shave my scalp again for the wedding."

"Don't even think about it," ordered Jess as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker's hairstyle for the wedding was one of the easier things for the couple to agree upon. Over dinner, Jess and Becker continued the ongoing discussion of when and where exactly to have the wedding.

"I'm just saying," muttered Becker "Spring starts in March."

"Yes Hil," said Jess, "and continues through the later part of June."

Becker twirled the fettuccini noodles around his fork. He took a bite of the pasta and chewed slowly before answering. Jess watched as he swallowed. Unlike her, Becker seldom blurted things out.

"Sooner would be better," Becker said finally.

Jess rolled her eyes and gave him a fond smile.

"First we have to find a place to have the wedding," replied Jess. She started ticking off items on her fingers. "And coordinate deliveries from various venders: a caterer, a florist, a baker, musicians…"

Now it was Becker who rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you're the coordinator," said Becker with a chuckle. "It sounds more like you're planning a tactical assault than a social event."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Later in the evening, they were both stretched out side by side on the sofa. The closing credits of Four Weddings and A Funeral flashed across the television screen. They began to talk about the real weddings they'd both seen.

"The real weddings were so much better than the dream weddings my sisters and I planned when we were girls," said Jess. "And my cousin's weddings…"

"Which wedding was your favorite?" asked Becker. He thought maybe that would be a starting place for planning their wedding.

"All of them of course," responded Jess with a bright smile.

Becker smiled and hugged Jess a little tighter. He leaned forward breathing in her scent.

"What was the first wedding you ever went to?" asked Becker.

"Marjorie's when I was ten," answered Jess. "She got married on a Friday after work."

"Really," said Becker in a surprised tone. "I would have thought a traditionalist like Marjorie would have had a church wedding on a Saturday with a formal wedding breakfast right afterwards."

Jess giggled.

"Marjorie and Sam had a civil ceremony as quick as they could arrange it," explained Jess "She wore a smart white suit and carried one white rose."

Becker chuckled. Maybe underneath all her fussy ways Marjorie wasn't quite as stiff and stern as she seemed.

"A few years later, Alexandra and William had a formal wedding," continued Jess. She sighed happily at the memory. "Alexandra looked like a princess right out of a fairy tale."

"Xandra went for a formal wedding?" asked Becker.

"Mainly I think Alexandra wanted to make William's mother happy," answered Jess. "Evie, William's little sister and I were bridesmaids."

Becker raised his eyebrow. He wondered why Marjorie hadn't been part of the wedding.

"Marjorie was expecting Charles at the time," said Jess with a tiny frown, "so she said she shouldn't be in the wedding. I don't think that should really make a difference. Do you?"

"Of course not," said Becker soothingly.

"Evie says now that she's never getting married," sighed Jess. "Ours might be the last wedding in the family for awhile."

She paused for a moment, then began speaking again.

"What was the first wedding you ever went to Hil?"

"My sister got married when I was eleven," answered Becker. "It was an outdoor ceremony on the beach near Brighton. It was a small informal get together. We just had the families and some friends of theirs from uni."

"And," prompted Jess.

"A friend in uni," added Becker.

"The one where the bride's grandmother was Italian?" asked Jess.

Becker nodded.

"We both went to Abby and Connor's wedding three years ago," continued Becker "and Sophie and Mark's wedding last year."

"And," prompted Jess again.

"That's it," replied Becker. At her surprised look, he continued. "I've been invited to other weddings, but haven't always been able to go."

"What do you mean?" asked Jess.

"I was in Afghanistan when my cousin got married," explained Becker. "And I didn't get the invitation to William and Alexandra's wedding until four months after."

"The Royal Post has a lot to answer for," said Jess. "Just think, we could have met years ago, if they'd been on time with the delivery."

Becker nuzzled her neck.

"Work sometimes gets in the way," whispered Becker, "but the important part is we finally did meet."

For a moment the woman in his arms breathed contentedly. Then Becker felt Jess stiffen. She sat up straight and turned to look at him.

"Work is not to get in the way of our wedding," said Jess. "No dinosaurs allowed."

"Agreed."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	3. Girls in White Dresses

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. ****A/N2 story takes place after Detour. **

10.1 Girls in White Dresses

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Saturday morning, Jess got up early. The high rise flat was already perfectly neat, but she just wanted to check everything once more. Her roomie had vanished before Jess even put the kettle on.

"You'll need some private time," said Beth, "besides I've got to go to the library… research and… and… stuff."

Jess chuckled as the door closed behind her young flat mate. Becker had said much the same thing last night.

"_You and your sisters have lots to catch up on," the tall soldier murmured. His hands cupped her face as he kissed her goodnight. "I'll just stay at my flat tonight, besides… I've got something to do tomorrow."_

"_Hil, anybody listening would think you didn't want to see all my sisters," teased Jess as she reluctantly separated from Becker. _

"_Now you know that's not true," replied Becker. _

_And it wasn't, although Becker would be the first to admit that a gathering of the Parker women could be… somewhat overwhelming._

"_It's just going to be crowded tomorrow, with your sisters," continued Becker, "two nieces, and two nephews all at once… and really, you don't need me for dress shopping."_

"_What are you doing while we're off looking at dresses?" asked Jess._

"_Oh, just… flat stuff."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Marjorie arrived first, without the boys. She set her purse down on the counter and began to take off her coat.

"Where are Charles and Peter?" asked Jess in surprise.

"Sam's taking the boys to Madame Tussaud's today while we're all in London," Marjorie explained with a bright smile plastered across her face. "I didn't think they needed to come dress shopping."

Jess looked at her oldest sister in confusion. Marjorie's face was smiling, but the muscles were stretched tight as if she was forcing the smile. Before Jess could ask Marjorie what was wrong, Alexandra arrived with Phoebe and Ruth. Jess found herself serving biscuits and tea all around as they waited for Evie.

"So you and Hil finally agreed on a date," chuckled Alexandra.

"Yes," nodded Jess happily. "April 23rd…"

"Saint George's Day?" asked Evie as she entered the flat. "Oh that was an awful movie, I wouldn't have thought you and Hil would have seen it."

"What movie?" asked Jess. "Hil and I picked the day because… well..." Jess blushed and looked a little flustered. "Saint George has special meaning to Hil."

"Saint George slew a dragon with a sword," said Alexandra with a smile. "And the SAS emblem does contain a sword if I remember correctly."

"Yes, Excalibur," replied Jess with a nod, "wreathed in flames."

"April's a good month to get married in," commented Marjorie. She took another sip of her tea and added in a singsong tone of voice, "Marry in April when you can, joy for maiden and for man._"_

"What?" Jess, Evie and Alexandra all turned to look at their oldest sister.

"It's just an old saying," explained Marjorie.

"Yet you got married in January," teased Evie.

"Married when the year is new," chanted Marjorie "he'll be loving, kind and true."

"Well you don't have to worry about that Jess," laughed Evie. "Hil's already loving, kind and true."

"I wasn't worried," protested Marjorie. She frowned as her sister chuckled. "Sam's loving, kind and true!"

"No one said Sam wasn't," soothed Alexandra.

Marjorie glanced from Alexandra, to Evie, to Jess, and beyond to the two little girls finishing up their tea.

"We should get going," snapped Marjorie. She rose to stand.

"We don't want to be late if we're to meet Becker's sister and her children at the shops," continued Marjorie, "and then I have to leave. I'm meeting Sam and the boys for an early dinner before we go back to Manchester."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Marjorie rode with Alexandra and the girls, while Jess and Evie followed behind in Jess's small car.

"Did Marjorie seem upset to you?" asked Jess.

"Marjorie's always upset about something," replied Evie.

"Something more than usual," mused Jess.

Evie tossed her auburn hair over her shoulder and looked at her younger sister.

"You really don't know?" asked Evie.

"Know what?"

"Why Marjorie is upset."

Jess stopped the car, thankful for the traffic light. She turned to stare at her sister. Jess and Evie were closest in age, and usually Jess felt she could read Evie's mind when they talked, but this time… Jess had a complete blank.

"Why is Marjorie upset this time?" asked Jess.

"She's feeling left out," answered Evie. "Marjorie still hasn't gotten over Alexandra's wedding. She wanted to be your matron of honor and you having all the little girls as bridesmaids put the quit to that idea."

"But, but… I asked her," spluttered Jess, "just like I asked you and Alexandra if you wanted to be in the wedding or not."

The car behind Jess started honking loudly and Jess pulled forward as traffic began to move.

"Marjorie wants you to be happy," continued Evie, "but she doesn't always say what she really wants."

"Then how is anyone ever going to know what she really wants?" asked Jess. A horrible thought crossed her mind. She glanced sideways at Evie. "Are you feeling left out?"

"Not as long as I get a piece of cake," replied Evie with a smirk. "And don't worry about Alexandra. She's not feeling left out either, especially not with both her daughters in the wedding."

A short while later, Jess dropped Evie at the entrance to the shops.

"Go ahead, join the others," Jess urged, "I've just got to park the car."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Calm down," replied Becker. He nodded at the real estate agent. "Would you say that again slowly?"

Becker listened carefully as Jess repeated her story. He made soothing noises as she rattled on, uh huh, mmm hmmm, and ummm… and as she finally stopped for a breath, Becker was able to speak a complete sentence.

"Well what have you seen done at other weddings to include people?" asked Becker.

His flustered fiancée mumbled something incoherent.

"My sister's wedding she had a friend sing a solo," said Becker. "Does Marjorie sing?"

"Oh God no!" exclaimed Jess.

They tossed a few other ideas back and forth a bit before Jess said she needed to go.

"I've got an idea to include the boys," said Becker. "Give me Sam's cell number, I'll meet them at the wax museum… you think about Marjorie. Ask if we can join her, Sam and the boys for dinner before they head back to Manchester. It will give you some more time."

"I thought you were busy today," replied Jess.

Becker leaned down and picked up the keys from the realtor's desk.

"Just finished really," replied Becker, "and Madame Tussaud's sounds unmissable."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker called William next.

"I've got a favor to ask," began Becker.

"Another one Hil?" chuckled Alexandra's husband. Becker's old friend from Sandhurst continued "I've already agreed to be your best man."

"Well would you agree not to be my best man?" asked Becker. He explained the dilemma and added, "and not be upset about it."

"Not likely that I'd be upset when I get to sit next to my lovely wife instead of standing beside your ugly mug," chuckled William. "Do what you need to do Hil."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess and Becker were walking hand in hand in a quiet residential neighborhood. They'd left Marjorie and her family at the train station.

"Just simple white dresses, and each girl gets to pick her favorite color for the sash," explained Jess in response to Becker's question, "but it's too soon to order now, the girls will grow lots in the next few months."

"And did you find a dress?" asked Becker with a lift of his eyebrows.

"I'm not telling," answered Jess with a laugh.

They walked on a bit further, then the silence was broken.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to go to Kensington Park," blurted out Jess.

After the shops, Alexandra, Evie and the girls had gone with Becker's sister and her family to the park. Jess and Marjorie had left them to meet Becker, Sam and the boys at Madame Tussaud's.

"Not a problem, and thanks for rescuing me," said Becker, "from the Chamber of Horrors and Screams. I was beginning to think we'd never leave."

They stopped at the corner, waiting for a sedan to pass.

"Asking Peter to be ring bearer and Charles to be your best man was just… just…," said Jess. She sighed and leaned against Becker's chest. "I know you didn't do it for her, but it really made Marjorie very happy."

"I thought it was your stroke of brilliance," said Becker as he looked down at Jess, "asking Marjorie to do a reading at the wedding."

Jess stood up on her tiptoes to reach his lips.

"Well maybe a little," murmured Jess as they parted, "but I told her no embarrassing stories.

"Now where's the fun in that?" protested Becker.

"Marjorie really thinks black suits are quite posh," said Jess. She hesitated a moment, and then asked, "Are you sure you don't want to wear your dress uniform?"

"God no," said Becker. "Getting married is way more important than work."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

At the next corner, Becker pointed to the right.

"But your flat's that way," replied Jess.

"Yeah," agreed Becker, "but there's something I want you to see over here."

The small home faced the park. There was a narrow driveway for one car, and a bit of garden space in the front.

"There's a bit more yard in the back," said Becker as he opened the door.

Jess walked inside the home. It was nowhere near the size of the high rise flat she lived in, but it was far bigger than Becker's tiny one bedroom flat.

"How many bedrooms?" she asked. Jess wandered through the downstairs living room, past the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Three," answered Becker.

Jess's lips curled up in a small smile.

"And it has a full bathroom upstairs and a partial bathroom off the kitchen," Becker continued. He hurried to move in front of her. "The realtor gave me the keys for the weekend, if you don't like this one we can keep looking."

"And if I do like this one?" asked Jess.

"I can paint the walls any color you like," breathed Becker.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	4. Primroses and Castles

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. ****A/N2 story takes place after Detour. **

10.3 Primroses and Castles

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Abby beamed at Jess. It was early on a Saturday morning, and the two friends were in the kitchen.

"I'm really glad you two decided to get this place," said the petite blonde. "Having you both closer is really wonderful."

The herpetologist handed the small container of sunshine yellow paint to the younger woman. The field coordinator stood on a short ladder facing snow white cabinet doors. Jess began to fill portions of the stencil pattern traced on the door with bright yellow color.

"We spent two months checking out different homes," confided Jess, "but we always kept coming back to this one… the first one Hil found."

Friends living in the neighborhood had been one of the deciding factors in choosing this home. With the leaves dropping from the trees now, Jess could stand on the front steps and just make out the dark green door of Abby and Connor's home on the far side of the long wooded park.

"The primrose design will look beautiful on the white cabinets when you're done," complimented Abby. "And I think primroses in your bouquet sounds great too."

"I've always loved primroses," responded Jess as she started dabbing paint on the second cabinet door. "After the paint dries on the centers, I'll add the paler yellow for the petals to match the walls."

Abby looked from the stencil design with its bright yellow centers to the other containers on the kitchen counter. Small containers of blue, two different shades of green, pink, purple and a larger container of pale yellow paint remained.

"Are you just using yellow on the flowers?" asked Abby. "What are the other colors for?"

"Right now, just yellow and white in the kitchen, although if I add leaves around the primroses, I might use the greens too," answered Jess. "The other colors are for the trim work in the bedrooms upstairs."

"I wish you would let me help," said Abby.

Jess stopped painting and turned to stare at her friend.

"You are helping," insisted Jess. "And I certainly don't want you climbing ladders or lifting anything heavy in your condition."

Abby rested her hand lightly on her growing abdomen.

"When will you be moving in?" asked Abby, changing the subject.

"Hil started moving in last night," replied Jess with a chuckle, "and he promised to bring some of my things from the high rise, but I won't really be moving in until after I get back from Hank's wedding."

Abby took the container of yellow paint and the brush from Jess and set it on the counter.

"Becker sounds like he's in a bit of a hurry," chuckled Abby.

"He's only got until the end of the month left at his old flat," explained Jess. "At least with me renting out the high rise, I don't have to rush to clear out the place."

The petite brunette climbed down from the ladder and moved it in front of the next pair of cabinets. Jess then climbed up the ladder and held out her hand expectantly.

"Good timing of your sister Evie to be coming back to England," said Abby with a smile. Abby handed Jess the yellow paint and brush again. "And I know Connor's sister is glad to have new roomies instead of having to look for a new flat."

Although the dig at the Celtic ruins in Brittany would continue for years, the young archeologist had returned to London. The director of the British Museum had recommended Evie specifically to lead the new excavation off Cannon Street tube station. Jess's sister and her friend would be joining Connor's sister renting out the high rise.

"Evie and Sharon coming back to London almost makes up for Alexandra and her family moving off to Bermuda," said Jess with a sigh.

"You'll see them in April," reminded Abby "when they come back for your wedding."

"I know," agreed Jess, "but it's going to be funny to be at Hank's wedding without them. Both Alexandra and Marjorie's families won't be there."

"It's hard to travel with children, especially during the school year," said Abby. "Connor's mum has already promised to watch Sarah and the newest baby for us in April. We won't miss your wedding."

"Sarah and the baby are welcome to come to the wedding!" exclaimed Jess. "There will be lots of children there."

"I know they're welcome," replied Abby with a smirk, "but Connor and I are taking a couple of days holiday then."

"What?"

"We're planning a little one on one time for us, a belated Valentine's Day present," explained Abby, "and this way Connor's Mum gets some one on one time with the grandchildren.

Jess remembered, Abby and Connor's second child was due on February fourteenth.

"Besides, I've already told Connor we need to check out the Durdle Door," added Abby.

That remark brought a chuckle from the dark haired field coordinator.

"I always thought that the rock formation looked like a dragon drinking water," responded Jess.

"Or a plesiosaur," replied Abby as she nodded in agreement.

"Have you never been to the Jurassic Coast before?" asked Jess. "We used to spend summers there when I was a child… and I was born in Weymouth."

"Oh, is that why you and Becker are having the ceremony at Sandsfoot castle?" asked Abby.

"Partly," answered Jess. "The castle was an army artillery fort built by Henry VIII, it protects the whole harbor. The gardens are beautiful and just perfect for an outdoor wedding."

"Just partly?"

"Mainly so Granny Parker can be at the wedding," explained Jess. "She doesn't travel much these days."

The mention of travel reminded Abby of something she wanted to ask her friend.

"You and Evie are leaving for Australia on Monday morning, right?" asked Abby. "Do you need a ride to the airport."

"Sunday night actually," replied Jess. "Hil's taking me to Heathrow, I'll meet Evie there."

"Shame Becker can't travel with you both," the blonde replied. "I hope poor Lieutenant Ackles wife is holding up alright."

An anomaly incursion last week had resulted in several members of the ARCs security team being injured and one poor man was still hospitalized. Jess didn't say anything in response to Abby's comment at first.

"Hil should be there in time for the wedding," said Jess. "Lester promised as soon as a back up for Lieutenant Ackles arrives, Hil can leave."

The sound of the front door opening announced the return of Becker, Connor and little Sarah. Becker was carrying most of the grocery bags. Connor held Sarah on one arm, and carried a bag in the other arm. They entered the kitchen in time to hear Abby's reply.

"Becker will be in Sydney in time for the wedding," said Abby, "I'm sure of it."

"Jess, I will be there," promised Becker as he set the bags down on the counter next to the paint containers.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sunday night at Heathrow, Jess kissed Becker goodbye in front of the security entrance to the departure terminal. She was gasping by the time they parted. The tall soldier traced a finger along the side of her face and pushed a tendril of hair back behind her ear.

"Go on now," urged Jess. "I'll see you in Sydney soon."

Becker smiled, but stayed with her in the long line of people having their identification papers and tickets checked.

"You don't have to wait for me," said Jess.

"Oh but I do," replied Becker with a gentle grin. "Lester arranged security clearance for me to accompany you all the way to the plane."

"What?"

"The ARCs senior field coordinator is a very important person," reminded Becker. "I'm your bodyguard."

The departure gate was crowded and the lounge chairs were hard and uncomfortable. When Evie finally joined them, Jess gave up her seat for her sister and sat on Becker's lap. When the flight departure was finally called, Jess gave Becker another kiss goodbye. She was the last person boarded on the flight.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	5. On the Home Front

**Disclaimer: Primeval and the lovely song "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" do not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. ****A/N2 story takes place after Detour. **

10.3 On the Home Front

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker finished painting the dining room tangerine orange Monday night. Tuesday night after work, he started to open the container of warm red paint Jess had selected for the living room walls, when there was a knock on the door.

"Connor?" said Becker in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You were invited to dinner," reminded the dark haired scientist, "yesterday and again tonight."

"I want to finish up the painting," replied Becker. He gestured to the room behind him. A tarp covered a futon and pile of boxes in the middle of the room. Drop clothes and newspaper surrounded the edges of the tarp, reaching to the walls.

"First dinner," insisted Connor, "or Abby will have my head. I'll help you paint afterwards."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker leaned back in the chair at Abby and Connor's dining table. The little girl sitting in the high chair opposite him leaned back also. Becker placed his fork on the plate beside the knife and spoon. Little Sarah placed her rubber tipped spoon on her plastic dish. Becker pushed his plate back, Sarah did the same. Becker smirked and the child smiled back.

"I think you've got a fan," teased Abby.

Becker glanced from Abby to Connor. The ARCs technical wizard was staring at his daughter.

"Thought you were supposed to be Daddy's girl, Princess," said Connor.

At the sound of her father's voice, the child's head turned to face Connor. She started chattering an incoherent babble of sounds. A smile lit up the face of the dark haired man sitting next to Becker. Connor nodded as if he understood the unintelligible sounds.

"Connor, would you take Sarah upstairs and get her changed for bed please?" asked Abby as the child reached for her father.

"Yeah, sure," answered Connor.

He rose from the table and lifted the little girl out the high chair. The child immediately snuggled against Connor's chest. As Connor left the room carrying Sarah, the little girl peeked over her father's shoulder. Sarah opened and closed her little hand in a gesture that might have been meant to be a wave.

"Fans are fickle," said Becker with a chuckle as the two disappeared down the hallway.

Abby laughed as she stood up and began gathering dishes from the table.

"Sarah's a Daddy's girl alright," replied Abby, "but she does like you too Becker."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Becker and Connor walked quickly through the park. By the time Connor had returned with Sarah dressed in pajamas, the table had been cleared and the dishwasher started. Abby had insisted that the two of them get started on the painting.

"Glad Jess and her sister arrived safely," said Connor. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his black woolen button down coat and leaned into the wind. "It's a shame about the luggage though."

"Yeah," replied Becker, "according to the airline, they think the luggage was sent to Dubai when Jess and Evie changed planes in Singapore."

"Jess can go shopping, or you can bring stuff on Thursday when I take you to the airport," continued Connor.

"Or she can wait for her luggage to be returned tomorrow," replied Becker. "Jess said she and Evie would borrow clothes for a day from her cousin Kate."

Connor looked at Becker quizzically. He remembered seeing the pictures from the wedding in France the year before.

"Isn't Kate the big tall girl?" asked Connor. "She didn't look close in size to Jess."

"The main problem is the shoes," said Becker. "Jess has tiny feet. Right now, she's only got the shoes she's wearing."

Becker ran up the steps to his and Jess's new home. The soldier unlocked the front door and flipped on the lights as he stepped inside. Connor followed him. Becker tossed his multi-pocketed black zip jacket on the futon, then knelt on the nearest drop cloth and opened the can of red paint. Becker poured some paint in a tray and picked up a roller brush. He held it out towards Connor.

"I really appreciate your help Con," said Becker.

Connor looked around the bare room as he slowly removed his jacket.

"Mate, where's your CD player?" asked Connor.

"I haven't exactly started unpacking yet," replied Becker.

"We need music to paint by," insisted Connor.

The third box held Becker's CD player. Connor gave a low whistle as Becker pulled out the device.

"Supercool," said Connor approvingly, but then he frowned as he peered at the CDs in the box. "Mozart… Chopin… Beethoven…What's with all the classical music mate?"

"Mum was a music teacher," answered Becker as he carried the CD player to the kitchen counter, "I grew up listening to classical music."

"My Mum likes that stuff too," replied Connor. He held up his hands and wiggled the long slender fingers peeking through the ends of the fingerless gloves. "She even sent me to piano lessons when I was a lad… didn't take though."

Becker merely grunted in response as he plugged in the CD player.

"Don't tell me," said Connor with a grin. "Did your Mum make you take piano lessons too?"

Becker gave Connor a stern look. The soldier held up his big hand. The calloused fingers waved at the scientist.

"Does this look like the hand of a pianist Temple?" growled Becker.

"No, not really," replied Connor. Mischief lit up his eyes. "But you didn't really answer the question now Becker. Did you?"

The soldier glared and pointed to the next box in the pile.

"There are more CDs in that box," replied Becker.

Connor set the box he was holding down on the futon and started opening the next box. The scientist very carefully kept his eyes on the tape he was peeling back as he asked his next question.

"So how many years of piano lessons did you have Becker?" asked Connor.

Becker sighed. He could tell Connor wasn't going to let this go.

"Not years," answered Becker "just six weeks of piano lessons."

Connor was now sorting through the other CDs in the box.

"And did you try any other instruments?" asked Connor. He looked across the living room to Becker with a twinkle in his eye.

Becker closed his eyes briefly and sighed once more.

"Violin lessons lasted four weeks," admitted Becker, "French horn two weeks, percussion… lasted until the end of sixth form."

"Percussion?" asked Connor. He carried the box of CDs to the kitchen counter and set them down next to the player.

"Yeah," replied Becker. "I was the bloke in the back of the band recitals that hit the cymbals together."

Connor nodded knowingly.

"I was the bloke with the triangle," confided Connor. He held up a clear CD case with a handwritten label… MIX.

"What's this?" asked Connor.

"Music to paint by," said Becker as he took the disc from his friend.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Two hours later, the two men leaned against the kitchen counter again. This time they were facing the living room, admiring their work. In the kitchen sink behind them, paint brushes, rollers and trays were drying.

"I was really thinking the red paint would make the place look like some sort of creepy haunted house in a horror movie," said Connor, "but it looks great."

Becker's eyebrows went up.

"Seriously," asked Becker, "you think it looks like a horror movie?"

The ending refrain of a Radiohead song faded away as a very flustered Connor tried to pull his foot out of his mouth.

"No, that's not what I meant! I mean, that's what I thought before I saw the paint on the walls," spluttered the scientist, "but really it's not like a horror movie, not bloody looking at all, it… it's… warm, cozy even."

Becker smirked at Connor's babbling.

"Jess thought the color would contrast well with the black cabinet furniture I have," said Becker.

"And I'm not really worried about haunted houses with Jess in this neighborhood," continued Connor.

"What?" asked Becker as a song by the Proclaimers started.

"Well Jess's last name," answered Connor, "Parker means keeper of the park… with Jess here we don't have to worry about ghosts or zombies or…"

"Connor, are you really worried about ghosts and zombies?" interrupted Becker.

Connor shook his head and mumbled something about dinosaurs. Becker rolled his eyes. The song refrain sang out... _walk five hundred miles..._

"Jess can't watch the park now," reminded Becker, "she is over half the world away."

"She's not over half the world away, not really," protested Connor. "The earth is over twenty-four thousand miles around, and it's only just over ten thousand miles from London to Sydney."

"Too far," replied Becker, "but I'm gonna be at her door on Friday."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	6. A Matter of Time

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious. **

**A/N story takes place after Detour. **

10.3 A Matter of Time

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker stayed up late Tuesday after Connor left. The soldier puttered around the kitchen. He unpacked three boxes of kitchen stuff. An assortment of large utensils went into the red ceramic canister Jess had placed next to the shiny black stove. The primrose covered cabinets were loaded with an odd assortment of cups and plates from Becker's flat. He placed the mug his oldest niece had made for him in art class on the counter next to the sink. It was nearly midnight by the time his cell phone rang.

"Good morning Jess," said Becker. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm hmm, dreamt of you," mumbled Jess.

Becker's lips curled up in a smile.

"Lieutenant Ackles comes back today, right?" asked Jess.

"Tomorrow," answered Becker.

"No, he's supposed to be back Wednesday," replied Jess. She started talking rapidly. "You've got a flight to catch and it's a long trip and…"

"Jess," reminded Becker soothingly, "it's still Tuesday here."

"Oh, yeah," said Jess. Her voice softened and she chuckled. "That right, I keep forgetting about the time difference. We're a day ahead of you here."

Becker nodded, even though Jess couldn't see him.

"So what do you have planned for today?" asked Becker.

"If the airline doesn't return my luggage, we're going to do a quick shopping trip," answered Jess. "Kate said the Sydney Central Plaza should have boots for me. There's a Zara's on the Pitt Street Mall… I know they carry my size."

"I can bring more shoes," teased Becker.

"Hil, I don't need ordinary shoes," responded Jess, "I need boots that fit my feet for the trail ride this afternoon."

Becker's eyebrows went up at that comment. In his view, none of Jess's shoes were ordinary.

"Trail ride?" asked Becker.

"Kate and Gillian both ride every day," explained Jess. "So today, we're going on a trail ride at a city park this afternoon, some place called Centennial Park."

"Sounds like fun," replied Becker.

"Sounds boring," huffed Jess. "Evie and I spent summers riding on the moors. A city park… hmmph! But they insist that Evie and I prove we can ride before we go out on Friday."

"What's going on Friday?" asked Becker.

"Hank and Gillian have an all day trail ride planned," squealed Jess excitedly. "We're leaving Friday morning from Gillian's parent's place. There will be a picnic lunch and swimming in a lake and…"

"Jess…"

"Don't worry Hil," said Jess. "I told Gillian you were in the army and spent time with a cavalry unit… you won't have to prove you can ride."

"Jess, I spent two weeks assigned to a cavalry unit," said Becker, "the Royal Tank Regiment. I've never been on a horse in my life."

"Oh," Jess sounded surprised. "Never? Oh… well we can find something else to do when everyone else goes on the trail ride then."

Becker heard the sound of surprise in her voice change to disappointment.

"Never," said Becker, "but I'm a fast learner. You can teach me."

"No," replied Jess, "that could be dangerous."

"Riding a horse can't be more dangerous than chasing after dinosaurs," countered Becker.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker woke up early the next morning. Jess had sent a picture to his cell phone. He recognized Jess's cousin Kate and Hank's fiancée Gillian standing beside Jess and Evie.

"Who took this picture?" mused Becker. "I thought Hank was working."

The four women stood on a paved street that had been closed to traffic and turned into a pedestrian walkway. Trees towered above them, a Gap store was on one side and Diva on the other. Jess was grinning. She had one foot clad in dark brown leather placed forward and gave a thumbs up gesture. Becker chuckled as he read the caption.

"Have boots, will ride."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the middle of the afternoon in London when Becker received another picture on his cell phone. There was just one word in the caption. Echidna. Becker looked at the picture and shook his head and went looking for Connor.

"Have we heard anything from the Australian branch of the ARC about an anomaly opening?" asked Becker.

"What?" asked the ARC's technical wizard.

Becker showed Connor the picture. The dark haired scientist started to grin. He typed something into his computer and turned the laptop to face Becker.

"Don't you watch animal planet?" asked Connor. "Or use google?"

Becker stared at the screen.

"That thing is real?" the soldier asked. "Which end is the front?"

"Yeah it's real," replied Connor. He didn't hazard a guess as to which end of the creature was the front. "Where did Jess say she saw it? I thought she was in Sydney."

"She is in Sydney," replied Becker. "But I don't know where she saw that thing… you saw the picture and the text… one word."

"Sydney is a big city," said Connor. "According to the internet, the echidna can be found in parklands but usually further south."

Becker's cell phone vibrated in his hands. Another picture. This picture was a smaller prickly brown creature. The tiny lizard held its spiky tail curled up like a scorpion. The caption read Thorny Devil Lizard. Then another line of text. _Cousin Richard has the most amazing pets._

"Who?" The soldier texted back, but he'd barely pressed send when Jess's next text arrived.

"It's been a wonderful day, xxx, talk to you tomorrow."

"Jess, I'll be on the plane," texted Becker, but there was no response. Looking at the time, the soldier realized it was late night in Sydney. Jess had probably put the phone on the charger and gone to bed.

"Are you packed yet?" asked Connor. "I'll be glad to take you to the airport..."

The blaring sound of the anomaly detector drowned out Connor's words.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Becker slumped tiredly in the front seat of the SUV. The pack of Coelophysis had finally been contained and sent back through the anomaly. The shining spinning glowing light was locked. The soldier looked at the dashboard clock and groaned. There was no way he was getting to Heathrow in time to catch his flight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	7. Flight

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: ****story takes place after Detour. **

10.3 Flight

…_in time…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pounding on the SUV door startled Becker. The soldier looked out the open window at Connor. The scientist's dark brown eyes were twinkling and a grin lit up his face.

"Scoot over mate," demanded Connor.

"What for?" asked Becker. "You're not driving the SUV back to the ARC."

"Course not, it's Wednesday," replied Connor. "My turn watching Sarah."

Becker shook his head in confusion, but before he could ask Connor what he meant, Abby pulled up next to the SUV in the mini. The birth of the Temples first child had resulted in some changes in field team assignments. Lester was very insistent that both parents could not be on an active anomaly site at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" asked Becker as Abby parked the car.

Abby's assistant, had joined Connor and Becker on this alert, while Abby had stayed at the ARC tending to her other duties. Inside the car, Becker could see little Sarah. The child was buckled securely in the car seat in the center back of the car. A black lumpy bundle was on the seat beside her.

"Lester said Jess would never let him live it down," responded Abby with a cheeky grin "if he couldn't get you to Australia in time for the wedding."

The petite blonde reached into the back seat and pulled out Becker's black duffle bag. Connor thumped the side of the SUV door again.

"Now scoot over," repeated Connor. "Abby's driving."

"I can drive," replied Becker.

"Obviously you've never seen Abby on the motorway," responded Connor. "She'll be faster."

Becker moved to the passenger side of the bench seat while the pair kissed goodbye. Abby climbed into the SUV and turned the ignition. Meanwhile Connor took the SUV to the delighted squeals of the child inside. With a cheerful toot of the horn Connor turned the car around towards London. Abby pulled the SUV out of the car park and headed the other direction.

"What? Where are you going?" asked Becker. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder to watch Connor and Sarah disappear down the motorway. "Heathrow's that way!"

"Lester pulled some strings," replied Abby. She floored the accelerator. "I'm taking you to Brize Norton."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the time Abby pulled up to the entrance of the RAF airbase Becker had already received a text message from Jess.

"Good morning. Happy Thursday! You should be airborne now. Texting you in case the pilot hasn't set the all clear for phone usage. Looking forward to seeing you soon! Fly safely."

Abby handed the gate guard some papers from Lester. Becker was busy typing a response to Jess's text and didn't pay any attention to their conversation. As the gate guard waved Abby and Becker on, Becker's cell phone started to ring.

"Hil," asked Jess, "what happened? What's wrong? Did Lieutenant Ackles take a turn for the worse? Did someone get hurt? Why aren't you on the plane?"

"Calm down," soothed Becker. "No one's hurt. We just had an anomaly alert… and it lasted…"

"And you missed your flight," concluded Jess.

Becker heard the disappointment in her voice.

"Don't worry," continued the Captain. "Lester's arranged another flight."

Becker heard a moment's silence on the cell phone.

"When does this other flight leave London?" asked Jess finally.

Abby pulled the ARCs SUV up near a chain link fence separating the road from the runway. A dark gray jet was sitting on the tarmac. The whining sound of engines warming up could be heard in the night air.

"Looks like we're leaving soon," answered Becker. He grabbed his duffle bag and climbed out of the SUV.

"Take the papers," insisted Abby.

The blonde held Lester's papers out towards the soldier. Becker tried to juggle his bag and the cell phone, talking to Jess all the while.

"I'll text you as soon as I know the flight arrival time," promised the soldier as he took the papers from Abby.

The blonde made a shooing motion with her hands. Becker nodded and turned to face the runway. The Captain saw the RAF officer beckoning him. Becker hurried forward.

"What have you got planned today?" asked Becker.

"Wedding stuff this morning, folding napkins and setting up lights in the reception area," answered Jess, "but this afternoon we're going to a sculpture exhibition. Kate says we can't miss the coastal walk at Bondi and the sculpture is just an added bonus!"

Becker chuckled at Jess's enthusiasm.

"Sounds like more fun than your park ride," he replied.

"The trail ride at Centennial Park was amazing," responded Jess. "Not at all what I was thinking of when Kate and Gillian first said trail ride in a city park. I wish you could be here for all the fun stuff!"

"I'll be there for the important stuff," said Becker as he started up the steps to the plane. "Have fun."

Becker snapped the phone shut as he ducked his head to enter the seating compartment. There was only one other person in the passenger area of the plane. The sharp nosed man looked up from his papers at Becker.

"It's about time you got here," harrumphed the man.

Becker stared. The man looked somewhat familiar, but Becker couldn't place him at first. The man reached a hand to his opposite wrist to adjust his cufflinks and spoke again.

"Sit," ordered the man.

The man gestured to the empty seat opposite him. Becker sank into the deep blue cushions as he stared at Lester's brother. Becker had never met the man, having missed the holiday party the previous year, but he remembered Connor's incredulous description.

"_He out Lester's Lester!"_

"James thinks very highly of you," continued Lester's brother. "We don't hold her majesties flights for just anyone."

Becker nodded.

"Don't let it go to your head," sniffed the man as the engines whine turned into a roar. "And do buckle up. Health and safety!"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


	8. Arrivals

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: ****story takes place after Detour. **

10.3 Arrivals

…_in time…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker woke several hours later as the plane's movement changed. Across the aisle, Lester's brother still sat upright. The man was absorbed in the laptop open before him.

"Are we landing?" asked Becker.

The dark haired head snapped up. The man turned to gaze at Becker. His eyebrow arched up in a familiar gesture, but the steely gray eyes that stared at Becker now were not the familiar green eyes of James Lester.

"We're on our descent," confirmed Lester's brother. He turned back to the laptop.

Becker glanced at his watch. It was now 8:07. London time, Becker reminded himself. He pushed the little window shade up and peered out. Becker blinked. He recognized the terrain. Becker had been there before.

"We're approaching Camp Bastion," said Becker.

Lester's brother looked up from his work.

"You didn't think this flight was your personnel air-taxi did you?" asked the man.

"No," said Becker.

Last night, the soldier had thought he was very lucky to be allowed on a military transport for a non-military reason. Lester obviously had connections in high places. The Captain had also wondered how many strings Lester had to pull to arrange Becker's flight, but now he had another question.

"What are we doing in Afghanistan?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker leaned against the stairs to the airplane. Lester's brother had answered Becker's earlier question with a sharp reminder that details of this military flight were strictly on a need to know basis.

"And you," sniffed the man, "don't need to know."

The shade provided by the aircraft was very welcome. The bright noonday sun beat down on the tarmac at Camp Bastion. The runway felt much warmer than the seventy degree temperature the pilot had announced as he turned off the engines. Becker turned on his cell phone the moment he stepped off the aircraft. A series of text messages and photographs from Jess greeted him. The first message had been sent shortly after Becker had spoken to Jess last night.

"Wedding preparations ended early. Packing a picnic and off to Bondi with Evie, Kate, Gillian and Richard!"

The first picture appeared to be taken from path along the side of a cliff. Sharp jagged rocks dropped off to sparkling water. A metallic frame work covered in some fluffy fabric filled the right side of the picture. The caption read "Kate said this is the biggest outdoor sculpture exhibition in Australia."

Another picture of Jess standing between her sister Evie and a slender man followed. The three were standing on sand behind an openwork metal sculpture that silhouetted several female figures. There was no caption on this picture and Becker noted the timestamp on the image was nearly three hours after the previous picture.

The second voicemail message was barely intelligible. The sound of waves crashing could be heard and an occasional word. "Hil… beautiful… love… miss." The message was cut off.

Becker pressed the call button on his phone. Jess picked up just before the phone sent his call to voicemail.

"Hil!" squealed a happy voice. "Where are you?"

Becker's lips curled up in a smile at the sound of her voice. In the background, Becker heard dishes clattering.

"Flight stopped for refueling," answered Becker without really answering the question. "Where are you?"

"We left Bondi and stopped at a place called Gelato Messina," answered Jess. "You've got to see this! Wait a minute."

The voice stopped and in a moment, Becker's phone vibrated with the arrival of yet another picture. A brightly colored red and white mushroom shaped object sat upon a green base. Becker barely had time to look at the picture before Jess's ring tone could be heard again.

"Is that a sculpture or what?" asked Becker.

"We left Bondi about half an hour ago and stopped in Darlinghurst for dessert on the way back to Kate's flat," answered Jess. "The picture shows a Mini Me, dark chocolate gelato, dulce de leche, peanut…"

Becker's chuckles interrupted Jess's description of the dessert.

"What time is it?" asked Becker. "I thought it was only about five in Sydney."

"It's just after five o'clock," agreed Jess.

"Are you going to spoil your dinner?" teased Becker. They both shared a laugh at that comment.

For a woman with such a slender build, Becker was continually amazed at how much food Jess could eat. And she never seemed to gain weight.

"_Chocolate doesn't have any calories," Jess always insisted._

The sound of the restaurant nearly drowned out Jess's next question.

"Hil, what time does your flight arrive?" asked Jess. "I want to make sure I'm at the airport when you arrive."

Becker glanced across the tarmac at Lester's brother. The man was staring off in the distance.

"Don't wait at the airport for me," said Becker. "We won't be taking off until the other passengers arrive."

"What? Flights are supposed to leave on time! Since when do airlines hold flights for late people?"

Jess's tirade stopped abruptly.

"What kind of flight did Lester arrange?" asked Jess suspiciously.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker sighed in relief as the dusty trail of a military four wheel drive vehicle appeared in the distance. It had been several hours since he'd explained to Jess that he was waiting on a military flight.

"Don't wait for me," ordered Becker.

Kate, Gillian, Evie and Richard were all going up to Gillian's parent place after they finished their gelato. It was a four hour drive to Gillian's childhood home just past Canaberra and the group wanted to be there for an early start on the trail ride Friday morning. Jess had planned to stay behind at Kate's flat in Sydney and meet Becker's plane Friday morning.

"_You've been looking forward to that trail ride," reminded Becker. "I don't want you to miss out on that just because my flight is running late."_

"_Hil, I miss you," replied Jess. "A trail ride can wait."_

"_But I'm not even going to be there, and Hank's working," reminded Becker, "you should go with Kate, Gillian, and Evie. Have fun, don't miss the trail ride."_

The Jackal pulled up near the steps of the plane. The driver saluted. A short rounded man climbed laboriously down from the passenger side of the four wheel drive vehicle. Lester's brother greeted the new comer.

"It's about time you got here," said the gray eyed man.

"Traffic was murder," replied the shorter man as he peeled off his brown pakol, exposing his bright red hair.

Becker stepped out of the shadows of the airplane stairs. The soldier stared in surprise. Jess's father stared back at him in equal surprise.

"You did not see me here!" admonished George Parker.

Becker's mouth opened to say something, but Lester's brother spoke first.

"Let's get going, shall we?" asked the man. "None of us have been here today."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The remainder of the flight was uneventful until the plane landed. Becker disembarked and looked at the identification sign on the terminal building.

"Perth? What are we doing in Perth?" asked Becker. "Sydney is on the other side of the continent!"

"Sorry," said Lester's brother. "There's been an unexpected change of plans. We've got to be somewhere else. Best we can do really."

"There are commuter flights," added Jess's father. "It won't be a problem. You can get to Sydney today."

"Are you going to be in Sydney for Hank and Gillian's wedding?" asked Becker.

Jess's father shook his head no.

"But I'm not going to miss your wedding!" shouted Jess's father as the door to the aircraft pulled shut.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The reservation agent assured Becker that there were plenty of commuter flights from Perth to Sydney, but available seats on a Friday were something else entirely. Becker was put on standby status and promised a reservation on the last flight that evening if nothing else became available sooner. Becker tried to call Jess, but there was no connection. He knew the area of the trail ride had limited cell phone reception, so Becker figured he would try again later.

"You've got to watch out for hooligans," sniffed an indignant voice. Another voice could be heard trying to shush her.

Becker turned his head at the sound of the US accent. A brassy haired tourist was staring at him. When she realized Becker had heard her, the woman narrowed her eyes and glared at the soldier. Becker shook his head wondering what on earth he'd done to offend her. Then he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the chrome surrounding the arrival and departure board.

"Oh."

The airport washroom had plenty of hot water. Becker washed up and shaved. A clean change of clothes and a meal at the airport lounge made him feel like a new man. When the ringtone announced a call from Jess, Becker eagerly answered the phone. The sound of Jess's voice made his eyes glow.

"What time is your flight arriving?" asked Jess after she finished telling him the wonders of driving through Australia and the trail ride in the Snowy Mountain region.

"Seven twenty."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Boeing 747 with a white kangaroo emblazoned across its red tail touched down in Sydney over an hour and forty minutes late. Becker was the last person off the airplane. As he entered the terminal, Becker looked eagerly for Jess. She was nowhere to be seen. Becker checked his cell phone.

"Hil," said Jess on the first message, "Hank and I are at the international arrivals terminal and don't see anything listed to arrive at 7:20. What flight are you on?"

Becker pressed the second message and listened.

"Hil, call me when you get this message," said Jess's voice. "I'm standing in front of the international arrivals sign at terminal one. I don't know what flight number you are on. Where are you?"

Becker pressed the third message and listened again.

"I must have got the flight time wrong," said Jess. She sounded worried to Becker's ears. "Hank and Gillian's last singles night party is at the Oxford Art Factory. He has to be there and he won't leave me here alone. So I'm going with him and I'll be there with the rest of the family. Call me when you get this message please. I'll take a taxi back to come get you."

The time on that message was just five minutes ago. Becker tried calling Jess back, but his phone was dying. He looked at the arrivals gate and didn't see any international flights listed. The bored looking young man at the information booth looked up as Becker approached.

"Where is the international arrivals sign?" asked Becker.

"In terminal one," responded the young man.

"Where?" repeated Becker impatiently. The soldier gestured with his hands looking around the terminal.

"This is terminal three," answered the young man. He pointed. "Through those doors, to the left, and take the white shuttle van."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	9. Transit

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, nor does Beyonce's song Irreplaceable nor the song performed by several different artists "Holding Out For A Hero". This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

******A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. A/N2 story takes place after Detour.**

10.3 Transit

…_to the left…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker scrambled off the white shuttle van onto the wide cement walkway. He stopped and stared. The huge airport was one of the oldest in the world and one of the busiest. Even at this time of night, the terminal was crowded. A long line of cabs was idling in front of the white shuttle van. A set of doors further up the walkway spewed forth weary travelers. As people coming out of the terminal building climbed into the lead cab and departed, the line of cabs moved slowly forward.

"Don't just stand there," chided an elderly woman waiting impatiently on the steps of the shuttle van. She tapped Becker on his shoulder and pointed towards the nearest set of doors. "Some of us have planes to catch!"

As Becker hurried through the doors directly in front of him, he didn't see a big man open the doors nearest to the lead cabs. Hank and Jess exited the terminal.

"We'll come back when he arrives," soothed Hank. The big man and his petite cousin crossed the pedestrian walkway to the short term parking lot.

"I just don't understand where he could be," said Jess.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker looked around the busy terminal building. He didn't see Jess anywhere. And he didn't see an international arrivals sign, but he did see another information booth. Like the booth in terminal three, this booth was manned by a bored looking young man. The young man at this booth was taller, his ears stuck out on either side of his head, and he was a bit more helpful.

"International arrivals and the sign are over there," replied the young man, pointing to the left. "But are you looking for the sign, or for someone?"

Becker's cell phone had just enough power to show the screen saver. The picture of Jess with her eyes shining brightly and a big smile on her face was instantly recognizable.

"You just missed her," replied the helpful airport attendant. He pointed to the second set of doors leaving the terminal. "She left with a big man, they went that way."

Becker quickly muttered his thanks and sprinted towards the exit. The tall soldier stepped outside on the walkway in time to see a sedan pulling past the parked cabs. Becker saw Jess in the front passenger seat, but she was turned away from him talking to the driver. Hank had his eyes firmly facing forward. Neither person saw Becker waving his arm frantically. Becker watched in dismay. The dark haired man turned to the cab driver standing before him. The cabbie was holding the rear door of his vehicle open expectantly.

"I need you to follow that car," said Becker. He pointed in the direction of the retreating sedan.

At first, the young cabbie rolled his eyes and Becker could have sworn he heard a muttered "tourist!" under the man's breath. Then the man smiled. The cabbie pointed past Becker to the long line of people waiting for their turn at a cab. The soldier turned and flushed.

"I'm sorry," began Becker, "I didn't realize…"

"You've watched too many movies, pal," interrupted the cabbie. "You're not 007. And here in Sydney, we take our turn in line."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The line waiting for cabs moved quickly. Becker finally made it to the front and climbed into the waiting vehicle.

"The Oxford Art Factory," said Becker. "And hurry please, I'm late."

"Must be meeting someone special," chuckled the friendly cab driver.

"Yeah," agreed Becker as the cab pulled away from the curb and headed toward the city lights.

The cabbie was proud of his city, and upon learning that this was Becker's first visit to Australia, began pointing out landmarks. Southern Cross Drive was a wide modern motorway. Conifers growing beside the pavement soon gave glimpses of homes between the branches. As the cab neared the city, homes were replaced by businesses.

"Bought my cab there," said the driver gesturing to the large Mitsubishi dealership on the left.

The driver soon pulled up near a busy chrome and glass entrance. A white, yellow and gray sign announced the Oxford Art Gallery. It wasn't until the driver announced the fare that Becker thought of Australian currency. Becker was thankful the best field coordinator around was also a skilled vacation planner. Jess had the foresight to ensure both of them had Australian currency in their wallets before departing the United Kingdom.

"Most folks just charge the cabs now," said the driver as Becker carefully counted out the fare and tip.

The soldier winced. After having charged a flight from Perth to Sydney, Becker didn't want to use his credit card again unless it was an emergency.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker paid the entrance fee to the noisy crowded club. The soldier asked the door attendant where Hank and Gillian's singles night party was being held.

"What?" asked the young man. He was already taking fees from the next couple in line. The young man gestured towards the rear of the club. "Art After Dark or the Live Art Space. Follow the music, you'll find them."

Becker followed the sounds of a refrain. _To the left, to the left…_ The words of a song made famous by an American vocalist a few years earlier were somewhat familiar, but the Australian voice and a slightly different instrumental arrangement gave a fresh feeling to the music. The soldier continued through the crowd. Suddenly Becker was grabbed in a great bear hug and lifted off his feet.

"Hilary!" roared Hank in delight. "You're here! It's good to see you!"

One of the few men in the room that could lift Becker up like that, Jess's cousin was a welcome sight.

"It's good to see you too," said Becker, as his feet reached the floor. "Where's Jess?"

Hank grabbed Becker by the shoulders and turned him towards the dance floor. Through the gap in dancers, Becker could now see Jess at a table with her sister Evie, cousin Kate, and Hank's fiancée Gillian. Becker felt a twinge of jealousy as he realized the man from the cell phone pictures, Richard, was also there. Becker saw Richard pull Jess's wrist, obviously urging her to the dance floor. Jess was shaking her head, but to no avail. The petite woman was pulled to the dance floor as applause rang out for the final lyric of the song… _thinkin' you're irreplaceable_.

"Jess!" Becker knew she couldn't hear him from this distance. The soldier started through the crowd, oblivious to Hank's call.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess listened closely to the man coaxing her to the dance floor.

"You need to have fun tonight too Jess," urged Richard. "If you sit around looking lonely, Hank and Gillian will feel bad."

The dark haired beauty didn't want to upset anyone. Jess turned to look back at the table she had just left. Evie, Kate, and Gillian were watching. Evie made a shooing motion with her hands. Jess nodded.

"I suppose you're right," agreed Jess as she turned to face Richard, "but just until Hil gets here."

The taller man blocked Jess's view of the dance floor as he drew her close.

"Do you really think," asked Richard, "that he'll be here in time for the wedding?"

"He promised!" said Jess.

Behind Richard, a low rumbling sound was heard.

"Ahem," said Becker.

Richard turned. The Australian man's eyes travelled up and down Becker's tall athletic frame. Jess's happy squeal identified the man.

"Hil!"

"May I cut in?" asked Becker.

Richard smiled and released his hold on Jess's arms.

"Certainly," said the man. Becker glared after the man as Richard stepped back and faded into the crowd of dancers eagerly waiting for the next song.

"Hil," said Jess again.

Becker held out a hand towards Jess as the music started. Jess pressed close into Becker's embrace. The haunting vocalist started with another new variation on a well known song… _Where have all the good men gone_?

"I'm so glad you're finally here," said Jess.

"Me too," agreed Becker as they started swaying slowly side to side. "And I'm glad that bloke trying to make a move on you had the sense to disappear."

"What?" asked Jess. She looked up at Becker in surprise.

"He obviously recognized the alpha male," said Becker. The soldier squared his shoulders, trying to impress Jess. "That man looked at me and left."

Jess's face twitched in a smirk.

"Hil," said Jess, ""Richard left because he knew I didn't need a dance partner anymore."

"Oh," said Becker. "Uh… I thought…"

Jess's eyes opened wide.

"Were you jealous?" asked Jess.

Becker's silence answered Jess's question. Over Jess's shoulder, Becker saw Richard dance by with Evie. At the table, Hank was now sitting with Gillian, while a tall man was speaking with Kate.

"Why?" asked Jess.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	10. Were You Jealous?

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, nor does the ****song "Irreplaceable" nor the song "Holding Out For A Hero"****. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. A/N2: ****story takes place after Detour. **

10.3 Were You Jealous?

…_left…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess's simple question brought Becker up short. Yes, he'd felt jealous and left out. Jess had been sending pictures and text messages all week showing images of Australia and the only image the soldier could remember was of Jess standing beside another man. The couple stopped swaying and stood still on the dance floor while other dancers continued to move around them.

"Um… uh… yes," admitted Becker. "You were half the world away, with some handsome stranger, and… and… I… I…"

Jess looked up at the tall soldier. Her eyes squinted as she gazed at Becker. The expression on her face was one the soldier had seen before, usually when the anomaly detector was acting up. She was trying to identify the source of a problem.

"You should trust me," replied Jess softly.

Becker blinked. He'd been waiting all week to hear her soft voice. And trusting Jess was not the problem. The soldier knew the woman in his arms loved him absolutely, loved him as much as he loved her. Becker hoped he never did anything to shake her faith in him.

"I do! I do trust you Jess," continued Becker, "it's… I just don't trust Richard, or any other man that looks at you like that!"

"Looks at me like what?"

"Like you're the most beautiful person he's ever seen," mumbled Becker. The soldier looked down at Jess. In his mind, Jess was the most beautiful woman on the planet. "I don't know whose cousin this bloke Richard is, but I don't want him trying to… to..."

Jess rolled her eyes at Becker's words. The music and dancers continued to swirl past the standing couple.

"Hil," interrupted Jess, "you know I'd never replace you with someone else."

"I'm sorry. This is about me being stupid, and feeling insecure," whispered Becker contritely. "I'm not the brilliant one in this relationship you know."

Jess clapped her hand across her mouth. Her shoulders shook as she tried to stop herself from chuckling at Becker's words. Her fiancée seldom talked about his feelings. How could the man who made her feel safe and secure just by being in the same room possibly feel insecure? One of the other dancing couples bumped into Becker. The soldier rocked forward, stepping closer to Jess.

"No standing on the dance floor," teased the other dancer. "Either dance or get off the floor."

The questioning look in Becker's eyes let Jess know the decision was up to her. She placed a hand on Becker's shoulder and leaned her head against his chest.

"We are dancing," replied Jess. The dark haired beauty felt the tension in Becker's muscles relax as they slowly began to sway side to side once more.

"Richard is Gillian's cousin," explained Jess. "He works at the zoo here in Sydney."

"Ahh," replied Becker. "That explains the echidna and the thorny devil lizard."

"Mmm hmm," nodded Jess as she closed her eyes.

Becker pulled her even closer to his body. One hand was on the small of her back, the other hand was now stroking her hair.

"So I suppose I should be jealous too," said Jess.

"What?" asked Becker.

"Richard was looking at you like you're the most beautiful person he's ever seen," answered Jess. She opened her eyes and looked up at Becker's face to watch her fiancée's reaction. "And Richard's gay."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The song finished and the vocalist announced a twenty minute intermission. Becker followed Jess back to the table. Hank and Gillian were sitting there talking with Kate and the man she introduced as an old mate from school. Becker glanced around the room. The crowd appeared to be closer in age to Kate and her friend Peter.

"University crowd come here often?" asked Becker. "Is that why you chose the place for your last singles night party?"

"We used to come to the Oxford Art Factory when we were at university," explained Gillian.

"It's where we met," chuckled Hank. "Gillian wouldn't dance with me at first, but I kept asking her."

"Yeah," interjected Gillian, "he kept asking every night for six months!"

The chuckles had died down by the time Evie and Richard joined the table. The talk turned to music.

"I wasn't expecting to hear songs I could find on YouTube at an Australian club," said Becker.

"What?" smirked Hank. "You were expecting nothing but Olivia Newton-John or Savage Garden?"

"No," teased Kate, "Hilary was hoping for something more like AC DC."

Becker's eyebrow went up.

"Actually, all that would be great," replied Becker. "I was mainly really happy not to hear Guy Sebastian."

"Augh!" exclaimed Hank. "Can't stand him!"

"Oooh!" exclaimed Gillian "I love his song _Angels Brought Me Here."_

Across the table Kate and Richard were both nodding in approval, while Hank was shaking his head in dismay. The big man reached his hand towards Gillian. Hank lifted her fingers to his lips.

"Gillian dearest," said Hank, "I love you… in spite of your taste in music."

Everyone laughed. The waitress arrived then and began clearing away empty glasses.

"If you really want to hear the best of Australian music," volunteered Kate's friend, "you should stay for the Homebake Concert later this month."

Jess leaned against Becker and covered her mouth as a small yawn escaped.

"Actually, we're both tired," said Jess. "I was thinking Hil and I should probably head back to your flat Kate, if that's alright with you."

"What?" exclamations clamored from the others at the table.

"No," said Hank. "Hilary just got here!"

"Horseback riding, swimming, a long car ride," reminded Jess. She yawned again and looked up at Becker. "And I'm sure Hil is tired after his long plane ride."

"Yeah," agreed the soldier. "Hardly got any sleep on the plane… changed and shaved in the loo at Perth. A shower and bed would be wonderful."

Hank narrowed his eyes and looked at Becker. Becker wore black denims and a long sleeved black button down shirt. Even after travelling half way across the world, Becker looked impeccable. No scruffy whiskers and not a hair out of place.

"Stay for the next set," urged Hank. "You really haven't heard the best of Australian music until you've heard tonight's singer performing her own music."

"You've got to hear her," agreed Kate. "Some people describe her as a female Gotye, but…"

"Better!" chimed in several voices.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The vocalist flashed a bright smile… tossed her dark hair back and began. Her rich, bluesy voice, started low.

"_Since the Dreamtime… I've been dreaming of you… ooh…"_

Becker found himself standing, holding out his right hand. When Jess placed her small fingers in his big hand, the pull of the music sent them both to the dance floor. The soldier lost himself in the reflection of Jess's eyes. The music soared through the room… called to Jess… called to Becker… filled them.

"_Dance the dance… sing the song… sing my way to you…"_

Later that evening, Kate and Evie decided to go with Gillian to her place. Jess and Becker found themselves alone together in Kate's lovely flat. Jess pointed to the chair as she pulled out the sofa bed. Becker walked across the room and picked up the pillows and comforter.

"I haven't been sleeping well all week," confided Jess. "Evie said I've been tossing and turning every night."

"Bad dreams?" asked Becker.

"Oh no," replied Jess, "I've been dreaming of you…"

Becker's lips curled up in a smile. He handed Jess the pillows.

"I dreamt of you too," replied Becker.

Later that night, as they slept wrapped in each others embrace, the refrain of a certain song filled both their dreams.

"_Sing my way to you… dream the dream… dream my way to you…"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	11. Important Stuff

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, nor does the Emperors song "Ready When I Say Go." This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. A/N2: ****story takes place after Detour. **

10.3 Important Stuff

…_dream my way to you…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess's cell phone rang.

"Mmmph," yawned Jess as she reached a slender arm out from beneath the comforter. She patted her hand on the end table next to the sofa bed, finally finding the noisy device. Jess brought the phone to her ear. "Hello."

Jess squirmed out from beneath Becker's muscular arm and sat up straight pulling the covers with her. The dark haired man sleeping beside her rolled closer, reaching out in his sleep for Jess.

"Right Kate," replied Jess. Her eyes widened. "Right… twenty to thirty minutes."

Jess nodded as the voice on the other end of the cell phone continued talking.

"Um hmm," mumbled Jess in agreement. "No… no… no… don't rush! Drive carefully and we'll be ready when you arrive."

Jess snapped the phone shut. She looked at the Becker and nudged him.

"Hil," hissed Jess, "wake up! We've got to hurry and get ready for Hank and Gillian's wedding."

Becker had promised Jess that he would be in Sydney for the important stuff. And he had arrived Friday night in Sydney in time for Hank and Gillian's wedding. But neither Jess nor Becker had planned on sleeping in late on Saturday morning.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker finished buttoning up the dark purple dress shirt he'd bought last year to wear at the wedding of Jess's cousin Sophie. He tucked the shirt inside the soft gray slacks and fumbled at the buttons on his wrist. Jess stepped out of the bathroom at just that moment. Her breath caught at the sight of him. Becker looked up at her.

"Wow," said Becker. He was at a loss for words. Jess looked great. She always looked great, thought the soldier.

Jess smirked.

"Hil, I believe that's what you said last year when you saw me dressed for Sophie's wedding," Jess chuckled.

"Well then," replied Becker, "let me rephrase my statement."

Jess waited expectantly.

"Double wow," concluded Becker. "You look better and better every time I see you."

Her dark hair was pulled off to one side of her head, cascading in a long tumble of wavy locks over her right shoulder. The dress was a dark purple color that went well with Jess's skin tones, and matched Becker's dress shirt perfectly. The silvery piping at the neckline and hem of the dress, along with her silver and gray four inch heels complimented Becker's gray suit.

"Double wow to you too," said Jess with a smile.

She turned her back towards Becker. He inhaled sharply at the sight of her bare skin.

"Would you zip me up please Hil," asked Jess. "Kate and Evie will be here any minute."

"Gladly."

Becker stepped closer to Jess. He placed his hands on her hips and smoothed the fabric against her back. His fingers touched seam lines on either side of Jess's backbone. He ran his hands up her back. The soldier leaned in closer and kissed her bare shoulder, before he closed the hook and eye at the top of the zipper.

"Are these those princess seams you keep talking about?" asked Becker.

Jess was a little surprised at his question. She hadn't realized Becker was listening when she and her sisters had talked about dresses. Becker reached for the zipper and as he drew it up the length of the dress, he trailed gentle kisses up the side of Jess's slender neck.

"Yes," sighed Jess happily as she turned to face him and capture his lips with her own.

The kiss ended all too soon and Jess began to fasten the tiny buttons at his wrists. Jess looked past Becker to his black duffle bag. Clothes were strewn across the sofa bed, including the gray suit jacket that matched Becker's pants, but Jess didn't see a certain gray brocade vest with a subtle dark green leaf design woven into the fabric.

"Did you bring the vest?" asked Jess.

The expression on Becker's face answered the question before he did. Becker had only worn the brocade vest once, for a few brief minutes. It wasn't his favorite article of clothing.

"No," replied the soldier. "I didn't want to outshine the groom."

"No one's going to be looking at us Hil," teased Jess. "Most everyone's eyes will all be on Gillian… and maybe a few on Hank."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hank and Gillian's wedding was in Centennial Park near the lily pond. The groom stood in the grass close to the water. Hank wore a dark blue suit. The city official that was to perform the wedding stood on one side of Hank. Hank's best friend and best man, a man nearly as big as Hank, stood on the other side of Hank.

"A civil ceremony?" whispered Becker to Jess.

"Hank's family is Catholic," replied Jess softly, "but Gillian's family isn't. They didn't want to offend either set of parents."

Becker nodded in understanding. Family and friends sat on white folding chairs in the grass near the walkway facing the pond. Behind Hank, black swans swam by. A harpist was off to one side of the little group softly stroking the strings of her instrument.

"Did Hank tell you why they chose the park?" the soldier asked.

He must have spoken a little louder than he intended because Kate heard. Jess's cousin leaned closer to Jess.

"Hank and Gillian used to come riding here a lot when they were first dating," whispered Kate. "He told me he proposed over by the pond."

Becker blinked. He remembered Hank buying a ring in Nice.

"I thought Hank proposed to Gillian in France last year," said Becker.

"That was when Gillian finally said yes," replied Kate with a grin.

The harpist began to play the wedding march. Everyone seated rose and turned to face the walkway. On the other side of the pedestrian bridge, Gillian's bridesmaid, her little sister, began to cross the water. The teenager looked lovely in a short pale blue chiffon dress. The bride, escorted by her father, followed. Gillian wore a white lace dress trimmed with pale blue ribbons. The bright smile on her face was matched by the smile on Hank's face as he awaited her.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life and love of Gillian and Hank," began the man officiating at the ceremony.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, Becker followed Jess between the rows of seats on the aircraft that was to take them back to London. He took her carryon bag and stowed it overhead, then sat down next to her. Jess leaned against him tiredly.

"You didn't get to see any of Sydney," sighed Jess.

"We'll just have to come back some time," replied Becker. He reached his arm across her shoulder.

"I'd like that," said Jess. She blinked her eyes and yawned. "This wedding was the most beautiful wedding ever."

Becker's lips turned up in a smile.

"You say that about all the weddings," teased the soldier.

"They are all beautiful," replied Jess. "I especially liked the part where Hank and Gillian recited their own vows."

"Yeah," agreed Becker. "Although that part where Hank said tell the tiger he's a shark was a bit confusing."

Becker felt Jess's shoulders shake as she chuckled.

"It's from that song he likes," said Jess, "and the rest of the lyric is… we don't ever want to be apart."

"Oh," said Becker. He was quiet for a minute. "It makes sense when you know the song."

"Yeah," replied Jess. She gave a happy sigh and snuggled closer to Becker. "I think we should write our own vows too. Don't you?"

Becker's eyes opened wide.

"What?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	12. Home Again

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. A/N2: ****story takes place after Detour. **

10.3-5 Home Again

…_to be apart…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The flight home was uneventful. Due to the time change from Sydney to London, Becker, Jess and their luggage arrived in Heathrow late Saturday night. With nothing to declare but Jess's new riding boots, the couple breezed through customs. Connor was waiting for them in the arrivals terminal.

"Ooh Connor," greeted Jess with a broad smile. She hugged her friend. "You cut your hair!"

"Actually, Abby cut it," Connor remarked with a grin. He stepped back from Jess and ran his hand across the top of his head. Short dark hair curled up between his fingers. "I think it's a little too short on the back and sides, but Abby likes it."

"You look great Connor," replied Jess. She remembered Abby and Connor's daughter liked to hang on to Connor's hair when he rode her around on his shoulders. "I guess Sarah can't pull it so much either."

Connor nodded in agreement and then turned to Becker.

"Hey Mate," chuckled Connor. "We missed you both!"

The scientist held out his arms as if to hug Becker too. The soldier straightened up and looked at his friend quizzically. Becker's own black duffle bag was slung over his right shoulder, and he was pulling Jess's brightly colored roll along luggage and had her carryon over his other shoulder.

"Haven't been gone that long, Connor," replied Becker, "and I'm not going to hug you."

"Course not," chuckled Connor, "but you could give me some of those suitcases."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Connor pulled the mini up in front of Jess and Becker's home.

"I'll give you a hand with the luggage," volunteered Connor.

Jess hurried up the walkway with key in hand to open the front door, while the two men started unloading suitcases from the tiny rear of the mini.

"The sofa arrived today," said Connor in a quiet whisper. "The delivery men carried the futon up to the small bedroom."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" asked Becker.

"Tried," replied Connor with a cheeky grin, "but you didn't give me a proper welcome."

Becker rolled his eyes. The soldier hadn't realized Connor was trying to speak to him privately.

"Thanks," replied Becker.

"Glad to help," responded Connor as he followed Becker towards the front door. "If you need a hand moving things tomorrow, just give us a call."

Becker could see Jess just inside the doorway. His fiancée was standing and staring, her eyes wide open with delight. The soldier stepped through the entrance into his home, pulling luggage behind him. Becker turned to see that Connor had stopped at the door. The scientist set the suitcases he was carrying on the tiled floor before him, but remained outside.

"Are you coming in?" asked Becker.

"Oh no, best part of being away is coming home," replied Connor. He raised his eyebrows and waggled them. "Abby's waiting up for me."

Becker watched his friend hurry back to the mini. The soldier shut the door and then turned to Jess. She was still standing in the hallway. Behind her, Becker could see the cheery yellow and white kitchen. To the right of her, the pale tangerine walls of the dining room showed off the dark framed pictures Becker had brought from Jess's high rise flat. To the left was the living room with its dark red walls.

"Hil," exclaimed Jess in a happy tone as she turned to face Becker, "you finished painting the downstairs!"

The newly arrived evergreen sofa the couple had picked out from Heal's sat on the carpet facing Becker's black entertainment stand. The beige carpet Jess and Becker had found on sale at the Rug Company in Holland Park sat beneath the sofa. The rug had heavy black lines crossing and re-crossing the beige base in an asymmetrical pattern. The occasional bright squares and rectangles of yellow, orange, red, blue and green made the rug look somewhat like a stained glass window.

"Welcome home Jess," replied Becker.

The beautiful woman that brightened up his life in so many ways stepped towards him. Jess reached her slender arms up to Becker's broad shoulders. She placed one small hand at the base of his neck and tilted his face down.

"Welcome home Hil," murmured Jess as their lips met.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of November passed quickly. Jess and Becker finished painting the upstairs bedrooms and brought the remaining furniture from Jess's high rise to their new home together. Jess stood in the upstairs hallway looking into the smallest bedroom critically. The room was bare except for Becker's old black futon.

"The futon will unfold for a guest bed in a pinch," said Jess.

"It's uncomfortable," reminded Becker as he looked past Jess into the small room. The pale blue walls made the futon seem bigger than it really was. "It's not really long enough for an adult to sleep on."

"It should do for an occasional Saturday night sleep over if Marjorie or Gwendolyn come visit with their children," replied Jess. "But we should get a real bed for the other room, in case your mother or my parents come for a visit."

Becker glanced across the hall to the second bedroom. Boxes that needed to be unpacked lined the cheery green walls.

"Wouldn't your parents stay at the high rise?" asked Becker.

"We've got spare rooms," reminded Jess cheerfully. "Evie and the others fill up the high rise now."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The ARCs December work schedule was posted.

"Oh, shame," exclaimed Jess "I've got to work on Christmas Eve and you've got to work Christmas Day!"

Becker came up to Jess's work console and peered over her shoulder at the monitor display. Becker gave Jess a teasing grin.

"Shame," agreed Becker. "I won't be able to make it to Marjorie's for Christmas dinner again."

Jess frowned at her fiancée. With both of them working at the ARC, Becker had only been to Manchester with Jess to visit her eldest sister and family a handful of times.

"But we've both got off on Boxing Day," added Jess. "I think we should start a new holiday tradition."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Becker.

"Let's stay home on Boxing Day," replied Jess. "We can invite everyone to our place."

The annual scramble to visit both his and her relatives left little time for just the two of them at the holiday season.

"Sounds great," agreed Becker. "But I think we should still keep our old tradition too."

Jess's lips curled up in a small smile. London's annual tree lighting in Trafalgar Square took place on the first Thursday in December. The festive event was always crowded. In December, Jess and Becker reserved the second or third Tuesday for a particular favorite restaurant near Trafalgar Square. Dinner and a walk hand in hand to see the tree, listening to carolers along the way, was their own private tradition.

"Of course," replied Jess. She leaned back in her chair, resting her head against Becker's chest. "Traditions are important."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Both Jess and Becker had to work the Monday after Boxing Day. An anomaly alert called out the alpha field team. Connor and the new animal specialist were joined by Becker and his men at the eastern end of Hyde Park. Jess spoke crisply into the communications feed.

"Forward about twenty meters," Jess directed the team.

"The Serpentine is right in front of us," objected Becker.

"Is the anomaly in the water?" asked Connor.

Jess looked at the image on the monitor and shook her head.

"Turn left," advised the field coordinator.

"How much further after that?" asked Becker.

"Another twenty meters," answered Jess. "You should be able to see the anomaly from there."

In the ARC, Abby walked up to stand beside Jess at the ADD console. At slightly over seven months pregnant, the blonde no longer went out on field calls.

"Connor, hurry up and lock the anomaly before it starts snowing," said Abby. She rubbed her hand across her abdomen. "We've got to pick up Sarah from child care in another hour."

In Hyde Park, Connor and Becker exchanged a glance. Becker pointed in the direction that Jess had indicated. Connor nodded.

"We see it," replied Connor.

The scientist knelt near the edge of the Serpentine and began setting up the anomaly locking device. The sound of water flowing through the nearby sluice gate could be heard. The new animal specialist walked closer to the anomaly. He looked at the ground.

"What are these tracks?" asked the man.

Inside the ARC, the ADD began to sound another alert. Jess and Abby looked from the monitor to each other.

In Hyde Park, Connor stayed his hand from pressing the locking mechanism.

"Incursion," said Becker grimly. The soldier walked towards the tracks in the soft earth.

"Then where is the creature?" asked Connor.

Behind Connor, a glowing light appeared with the bottom of the anomaly partially submerged in the shallow water. A huge purplish brown tentacle snaked out towards Connor. The new animal specialist pointed. Becker turned to look at his friend in time to see the tentacle wrap around Connor and lift him up in the air.

"Augh!" shouted Connor.

The tentacle retreated back, taking Connor into the second anomaly.

"Connor!" shouted Becker.

The soldier splashed forward through the shallow water. Behind him, the first anomaly snapped shut on its own accord. Becker reached the second anomaly, but before he could step through, the second anomaly closed. Connor was gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	13. Fault Line

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. A/N2 story takes place after Detour.  
**

10.3-6 Fault Line

_…being away__…_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the ARC, Jess heard a gasp, but whether it was from Abby standing beside her or Jess herself, Jess couldn't have said. The field coordinator stared at the computer monitor before her. The blinking symbols that represented the anomalies were gone.

"What is it?" asked Lester.

Jess jumped in her seat. She turned to see Lester standing behind her. She hadn't heard the ARCs director come out of his office.

"There was an anomaly," began Jess, "and then another…"

Beside her, the blonde swayed and reached a hand out to grasp the side of the ADD console.

"Incursion," whispered Abby. Her face was pale and Abby didn't take her eyes off the monitor screen.

"There was shouting," continued Jess. The field coordinator knew she had heard Becker and Connor, but Jess didn't know exactly what had happened. "And the anomalies closed."

Jess watched as Lester's concerned gaze travelled from the pregnant woman standing before him to the monitor. The six blinking symbols that represented the field team were now reduced to five. Lester's green eyes stared for a moment, then he straightened his shoulders and spoke.

"Becker," ordered Lester, "security status if you please."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Standing knee deep in the cold waters of the Serpentine, Becker straightened up at the sound of Lester's voice. Water ran before him. The soldier turned to look at the animal specialist and the three other soldiers that had come with him as part of the security detail. The anomaly locking device was on the ground next to the edge of the water.

"We've lost Connor," replied Becker.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the ARC, Jess felt a sense of relief sweep over her at the sound of Hil's voice. Then, Becker's words registered. Abby's knuckles whitened as the blonde tightened her grip on the edge of the console. Jess swallowed.

"How do you lose a full grown man?" barked Lester. He placed his hand against Abby's back to steady her.

"A creature took him into the anomaly," replied Becker's voice over the intercom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker slogged his way to shore. The three soldiers that Becker had brought for security support were standing there in what appeared to be shock. They looked at each other, or the anomaly locking device or their weapons. They looked anywhere but at Becker. It was as if they couldn't believe what had happened. The new animal specialist however was crawling on his hands and knees, examining marks in the mud.

"This mark is the same as the one over there," commented the animal specialist.

"And your point," growled Becker. Tracks in the mud were not going to bring Connor back.

"The tentacles dragged the ground here," continued the man, "just like they did in front of the first anomaly."

Becker closed his eyes for just a moment. The soldier hadn't meant to sound quite so harsh when speaking to the newest team member. Becker made an effort to steady his voice.

"What difference does it make if a creature like the one that took Connor came through the other anomaly?" asked Becker.

The man on the ground looked up at the soldier. The animal specialist pointed to the long dragging marks made by the tentacles. Two long pointed grooves in the mud were accompanied by one shorter wider mark.

"Not a creature like the one that took Connor," corrected the animal specialist, "the same creature. The two anomalies are linked somehow."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Like a fault line," whispered Abby.

"What?" asked Jess worriedly. She didn't like how Abby looked, so pale and shaky.

"Years ago," replied Abby, "there were three different water anomalies, but it was really all the same anomaly."

Jess glanced past Abby to see Lester frowning in concentration.

"Abby, why don't I drive you to child care to pick up Sarah?" asked Lester. The man made a show of looking at his wristwatch.

"But," spluttered Abby, "I've got to wait, until we find Connor."

Jess tried to freeze her face into an emotionless mask. Surely Abby didn't expect to find Connor with the anomaly closed? Lester responded to Abby's words with what Jess thought of as his bureaucratic tone.

"Need to be at child care soon, right?" replied Lester impassively. "I'll walk you to the locker room to get your coat. And we'll call you as soon as we have any news."

"Lester," replied Abby, with a touch of false bravado, "I'm fine. I can get my own coat."

Jess watched Abby walk down the corridor towards the locker room. As soon as the blonde turned the corner and was out of earshot, Lester leaned in close and whispered.

"Bring up everything you can find on water related anomalies back in the first year," hissed Lester. "Cutter drew a line on the map from where the first two anomalies were and predicted another would appear somewhere on the line"

"What?" asked Jess.

"Don't say anything to Abby," cautioned Lester, "don't want to get her hopes up."

"Do you really think we have a chance of finding Connor?"

"We've got to try."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"No," replied Abby, "you can't drive me home, Sarah needs a carseat."

Lester looked at the petite blonde. Abby was trying so hard to be brave, but he could tell how upset she really was.

"It's not the first time I've had a carseat in my vehicle," reminded Lester, "my wife and I have three children."

"Did you have a carseat in the jaguar?" asked Abby.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker and the rest of the field team arrived back at the ARC to find Jess busily scrolling through the old reports. Document images were displayed on the monitor adjacent to the anomaly detection device. On the monitor directly in front of her, was a global map. A line connecting the two anomalies was superimposed on the image, and extended on either side beyond Hyde Park, beyond London, curving around the globe until the lines met again.

"Do you really think there's anything to Professor Cutter's fault line theory?" asked Becker as he looked over Jess's shoulder.

Jess squared her jaw before answering her fiancée.

"I don't know," admitted Jess, "but Cutter is the only person who ever actually predicted an anomaly."

Becker stepped closer to the document images. He began reading the old reports.

"I remember reading these reports when I first started," said Becker. "The high diver's body from the pool anomaly was found in the reservoir. The scuba diver was found in the basement…"

"And Cutter returned alive," reminded Jess.

Becker looked up. The bleak expression in his eyes told Jess more than words.

"It's not your fault!" exclaimed Jess forcefully.

Becker closed his eyes.

"I know," replied the soldier, "but it still hurts."

Lester walked in at that moment.

"I've called in some favors," said Lester. He handed Jess a USB drive. "Coordinates of all water related anomalies in Europe for the past ninety days."

Worldwide anomalies were a known fact of life. But while the ARC kept meticulous records of anomalies in the United Kingdom, they didn't usually retain records of anomalies in other countries. Jess inserted the small storage device on the side of her computer. The file opened, displaying map locations. The field coordinator started adding little red dots to the image on the monitor. A pattern soon became apparent.

"North of Munich, near Luxemburg," mused Lester, "south of Calais, which connects to our reports from Ashford and Maidstone…"

"And look at the dates," added Jess. "The anomalies are occurring more frequently!"

Becker was watching the progression of red dots march across the line on the map.

"We've got to get back to Hyde Park," exclaimed Becker. "More frequently and closer too!"

The soldier called for his security team and headed toward the car park. Lester followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Becker.

"I'm coming too," huffed the ARCs director.

"No civilians this time," snapped Becker.

"We tried that before," reminded Lester, "it didn't work then either."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess found herself staring at the monitor. For the first time since taking this job, Jess found herself hoping for an anomaly. And at 9:43 pm Jess got her wish.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	14. What You Wish For

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, nor does the song "Holding Out For A Hero"**. ** This is fan fiction, not for profit.

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. A/N2: ****story takes place after Detour. **

10.3-7 What You Wish For

…_coming home…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The echoes of Lester's words rang in Becker's head as he drove to Hyde Park. Civilians really shouldn't be involved in a search and rescue operation. The last time members of the ARC had gone through an anomaly had proved that. And if an anomaly opened tonight, Becker and his men would be too busy to watch out for the ARC's director.

"I can't believe you left Abby on her own," growled Becker. His teeth were clenched tightly as he spoke.

The soldier might not be able to convince Lester that he shouldn't be at the anomaly site, but maybe he could convince the man that he was needed somewhere else.

"Abby's not alone," replied Lester. The man gripped the overhead railing as Becker quickly turned the SUV around a tight corner. "When she went inside the child care to pick up little Sarah, I called her brother."

"Jack?" asked Becker in surprise.

"Yes," replied Lester, "when I explained what had happened, Jack said he'd be right over. As a matter of fact, the young man was waiting for Abby and Sarah when we got back to their home."

Becker didn't know whether to be more surprised Lester knew how to reach Jack, or that Jack actually came to help Abby. The soldier still remembered having to go into an anomaly to rescue the young man. As the vehicle completed the turn on the sharp corner, a long narrow box slid across the back seat of the SUV.

"Did we really have to bring that?" asked Becker.

It was bad enough that Lester had insisted on coming back to Hyde Park with the Captain and his security team, but that box was just too much.

"We might need it," insisted Lester.

The director had ordered the dusty old box from the equipment storage room placed carefully into the back seat of the SUV. The box was long and narrow, and entirely filled up the seat. The rest of the security team had to follow Becker and Lester in a second SUV.

"Why," asked Becker as he turned the vehicle into Hyde Park for the second time today.

Lester raised his eyebrows and looked at the young Captain. The director knew that Becker and Connor were good friends. Lester remembered how devastated Becker had been when Danny, Connor and Abby had gone missing years ago.

"Connor made quite a few really good inventions," began the director.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," muttered Becker. "The anomaly detector, the locking device, a dating calculator…"

"Remote reconnaissance vehicles," interrupted Lester.

"What?" asked Becker. The surprised tone in the soldier's voice made Lester smirk just a bit.

"Before you joined the ARC," replied Lester in a diffident tone.

"Before the decision was made that the ARCs mission was meant to be a preventative measure, lock anomalies, contain creatures…" continued Becker.

"Back when Cutter and Hart were still involved in the ARC, and we explored anomalies," responded Lester. "Connor built a remote control surface vehicle to reconnoiter the land…"

"That's not likely to do us much good tonight now," interrupted Becker.

"And another aerial remote control reconnaissance vehicle," concluded Lester.

Becker parked the SUV and looked at Lester. The glare of headlights from the second SUV pulling up behind them left the directors face in shadows.

"When the anomaly opens, I think it might be a good idea to know where we're going first," said Lester. "Unless you think you can walk on water."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker had been surprised when a representative from park services met the ARC's security team shortly after they set up a perimeter near where the previous anomalies had been. The small pickup truck and trailer the man parked was dwarfed by the ARCs huge SUVs.

"Rowboat like you ordered sir," said the park superintendent. The chubby man held out a clipboard towards Lester. "Please sign here."

Lester had signed the requisition form and the man had departed. The soldier raised his eyebrows and looked at the director.

"Best to be prepared," said Lester. "Don't you agree?"

And Becker did agree. The team had tested the aerial remote control device successfully to the delight of the two youngest recruits. The rowboat was ready to be deployed if, no when, corrected Becker, when needed. And now, they waited.

"It's been four hours," hissed the youngest security officer to the man closest to him.

Becker ignored the young man's comment, but he too was beginning to worry. The Captain had been sure he had seen a pattern in the way the water anomalies had marched across Europe. The water anomalies had started opening closer together. Becker glanced from the muddy tracks of the anomaly that had opened on the bank of the Serpentine to the water where the second anomaly opened.

"The last anomaly opened while the previous one was still open," Becker muttered to himself. "The next one should open within six hours."

Becker was startled by the sound of Jess's voice. He'd left his com device on.

"Hil," said Jess "Connor always said the anomalies used electromagnetic energy. You don't think two versions of the same anomaly being open at the same time… I don't know… shorted the anomaly out… do you?"

For a moment, Becker considered the awful idea. But before he could answer Jess, a glowing spinning splintering light appeared half in and half out of the Serpentine.

"Get the reconnaissance vehicle in the air," ordered Becker. The soldier turned to the two men standing nearest the rowboat. "In the water with that boat now."

Lester was peering anxiously over the shoulder of the pimply faced young soldier operating the remote control airplane. The camera attached to the toy provided a grainy picture on the monitor before the young man.

"I can't make anything out," complained Lester. "Jess, are you getting anything?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the ARC, Jess adjusted the contrast on her monitor display. She bit her lips.

"All I see is waves," replied the field coordinator.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker didn't want to think what Jess's words implied. If Connor had somehow managed to escape the creature, how long could the scientist swim? The soldier strode over to the men with the rowboat. They were standing in shallow water trying to get the boat situated.

"Let's get the boat afloat," urged Becker.

"Captain," objected the sandy haired man before him, "we can't, the water is too shallow."

Becker pointed impatiently towards the anomaly.

"Push the rowboat in there," the soldier suggested. "Then we can climb in."

"No," explained the man, "the water is too shallow over there."

Becker stood still for a moment as the man's words registered. Then the soldier was moving. He was through the anomaly and never heard Lester's outraged shout.

"Captain Becker!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess heard Lester. And from her seat at the console she watched as a long tentacle reached up from the water. The purplish green grasping thing neared the remote control device. The camera zoomed in on the suction cups along the tentacle and then the image darkened. It was only when the picture blacked out completely, that Jess realized what had happened.

"That creature crushed the reconnaissance vehicle," whispered Jess.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In another time and place, Becker stood ankle deep in shallow green water. Rocky ground extended to the side of him. Before him, sand dropped away. The water quickly deepened to a darker shade of blue. The soldier saw a tentacle reach from the depths and snatch the remote control airplane that was hovering just above the surface. A groan sounded from behind Becker. The soldier turned to face the new threat.

"Becker?" asked Connor. "What are you doing here?"

The soldier stared in relief. The dark haired scientist was sprawled on the sandy beach. Beside Connor, the purplish brown creature that had grabbed him earlier lay bloated and heaving. The slow, rise and fall of the carcass seemed to indicate death was nearing.

"Somebody has to keep you out of trouble," replied Becker.

The tall soldier stepped forward and knelt down. Becker began to disentangle Connor from the tentacles holding the scientist close to the purplish brown creature.

"What is this thing?" asked Becker.

"Dunno exactly," answered Connor. The scientist gestured towards the deeper seawater. "But its big brother is out there, and it's hungry."

Becker realized then that the remains of the creature holding Connor were missing several tentacles. He swallowed. Becker reached an arm around Connor's chest and helped the smaller man get up.

"Let's go home," said Becker.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

At half past ten, when the SUV pulled into the car park, Jess left her workstation and ran down the corridors. She met Lester as he entered the building. The door behind him opened and the security team entered, talking loudly. Through the open door Jess could see only one SUV. The field coordinator looked at the ARC's director. Her eyes must have shown the worry she felt.

"Where is Hil," asked Jess, "and Connor?"

Lester smiled and reached out to pat her shoulder. The security team walked around the pair standing in the corridor. Jess heard snatches of their conversation. The lieutenant was shaking his head.

"I still can't believe the Captain went through the anomaly," muttered the man.

"I can't believe we all did," replied the second man, "against all safety protocols."

"Captain Becker is amazing!" exclaimed the youngest cadet. "He saved Temple single handedly!"

The young man idolized Becker and tried to emulate the Captain in every regard. His hero worship was sometimes so obvious as to embarrass Becker. The soldiers continued talking together as they passed Jess and Lester. Jess stared after them. Video feed on her monitor had gone when the creature crushed the reconnaissance vehicle, audio feed had been sporadic. Mostly Jess had heard a lot of shouting. One blinking symbol for tracking the team had disappeared momentarily, then several others disappeared. The reappearance of all signals had reassured Jess, as well as Lester's orders to lock the anomaly, but now Jess turned to Lester.

"Where is Hil?" Jess asked again.

"Becker took Connor to the hospital," the bureaucrat replied in a soothing tone. At her worried look, Lester continued. "They are both fine. Connor just needs some stitches. Becker's going to drive him home afterwards."

Jess released a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Why don't you go home," suggested Lester.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker wasn't home when Jess arrived. She entered the empty house and looked around at the warm and cozy rooms. The home she and Hil were making for themselves suddenly seemed barren and empty. Her chin trembled as she thought about the days events. Jess had wanted desperately for the anomaly to reopen. She had wanted Connor returned safely, but she hadn't wanted anyone else endangered. It was twelve minutes before she heard the front door open. A very bedraggled looking soldier stepped into the home and pushed the door closed behind him.

"Hil!" exclaimed Jess. She ran to him. Becker grabbed her arms and held her back.

"Jess," said Becker, "I'm all wet, and sort of seaweedy... you can't hug me, I'll ruin your dress."

Jess's nose wrinkled up as the smell of the soldier assaulted her nostrils. She didn't care about her dress. Jess stepped closer and reached her arms up. The tiny woman began to beat her hands on Becker's chest.

"You're not supposed to go into anomalies! What were you thinking?" cried Jess. "What were you doing going into an anomaly?"

"My job," replied Becker.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	15. Be Careful

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, nor does the **song "Holding Out For A Hero" or "Juste Avant".**This is fan fiction, not for profit.

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. A/N2: ****story takes place after Detour. **

10.3-8 Be Careful

…_w__here have all the good men gone__…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker stripped. The bathroom at the top of the stairs had a laundry hamper, but he tossed the salt and seaweed encrusted clothing into the bathroom sink. The soldier reached into the basket of toiletries and picked up a container of white musk scented body wash. Then the dark haired man stepped into the shower and turned the water on full blast. He pulled the new loofah Jess had bought him Saturday off the tiny hook on the side of the shower wall and began to scrub.

"What on earth was she thinking?" Becker muttered to himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess was curled up on her side of the bed. Her back was turned to the door and she was hugging Becker's pillow tightly. Tears streaked her face.

"What was he thinking?" whispered Jess forlornly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker squeezed the black tube again. The Body Shop logo and word SPORT on the side were barely legible as the crumpled plastic container gave a gasp and spit out the last of the citrus scented shower gel. The soldier tried to distract himself. Concentrating on an empty body wash container was less painful than thinking about what was really bothering him.

"A whole tube of body wash down the drain," grumbled Becker, "and now we have to go back to Oxford Street."

Hot steaming water rolled down Becker's head, neck and shoulders. Warmth streamed down his body, replacing the chill left by his encounter with the waters of a Jurassic beach.

"That water was really cold," muttered Becker.

The Jurassic was a warmer time, with tropical seas, but as Connor explained the continents were pulling apart, separating. Sudden depths of cold water like the one mere meters away from the beach where Becker had found Connor were filled with dangerous creatures.

"And I really can't believe that Jess thought Connor was just going to walk back through that anomaly on his own," sighed Becker.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess knew the early days of the ARCs had been marked by frequent excursions into other time periods, but all that had changed after Abby, Connor, Danny and Sarah had gone missing.

"It was a miracle that Abby and Connor made it back from the Cretaceous," whispered Jess. She smoothed the damp pillowcase out before her, concentrating on getting every crumpled line straight. "No one is supposed to go into an anomaly."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker wrapped the large white towel around his hips and opened the bathroom door. At the other end of the hallway, the door to the bedroom he shared with Jess was still closed. Becker closed his eyes for a moment, then turned to go down the stairs.

"Got to get these clothes into the wash," muttered Becker.

The soldier padded barefoot across the living room. The partial bath next to the kitchen contained a stackable washer and dryer. Becker peeled strands of seaweed from his clothing before he shoved the dirty black uniform into the washer. A splash of laundry soap and he turned the knob to the heavy duty setting. He put the white metal lid down on the machine and stood there staring into space.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Upstairs Jess rubbed her eyes. Earlier, she hadn't wanted to listen to Becker's response that he was just doing his job, but now she couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said.

"_You could have all been killed," argued Jess. "What you did is against all __safety protocols."_

"_We weren't killed," stated Becker._

"_After Sarah disappeared on that last rescue mission searching for Danny, Connor and Abby," continued Jess, "you insisted no one else go through an anomaly. It was your rule!"_

"_That was a completely different situation!" protested Becker. _

"_It was an open anomaly," said Jess firmly. _

_She crossed her arms over her stomach, and glared at Becker. He stared back at her in confusion._

"_Jess you were the one who brought up Cutter's fault line theory," reminded Becker. "And you were right, there was a pattern to the anomaly. It did reopen."_

"_You should have waited for Connor to come out," scolded Jess. "There was no reason to risk more people going into an anomaly." _

"_You weren't there," said Becker. "Did you really think the anomaly was just going to open up and spit Connor back out?_

_Jess raised her hands up in the air and shook them in exasperation._

"_Connor could have made his way back," insisted Jess. "Cutter did."_

_Her response caused Becker to take a deep breath._

"_Connor very likely would have died on the other side of that anomaly if my men and I hadn't intervened," replied Becker._

_Jess opened her mouth to say something, but Becker continued speaking._

"_Cutter went into the anomaly voluntarily," reminded Becker quietly. "The Professor was equipped with a scuba tank and a weapon."_

_Jess nodded. She had read all the old field reports. _

"_Connor was snatched out of our time with no means of defense," continued Becker. "When I first entered the anomaly, Connor was pinned down by the creature that had taken him. Even if Connor had managed to get loose, the second creature…"_

"_Second creature?" gasped Jess._

_Becker pointed to the damp throw rug beneath his feet. His clothes were dripping, and his heavy black boots squelched as he stepped away from the front door._

"_How did you think I got all wet?" asked Becker. _

_Jess and Becker stared at each other for a moment, then Becker sighed._

"_Based on the evidence at hand," said Becker, "entering the anomaly was an acceptable risk."_

"_Acceptable risk?!" Jess's voice rose indignantly. "Did Lester say that?"_

_Becker looked surprised at her question. He shook his head._

"_Jess, in the field, I'm in charge of everyone's safety," reminded Becker. _

"_And who is keeping you safe?" challenged Jess._

"_Jess," began Becker. He repeated those dreadful words, "It was an acceptable risk."_

"_Not to me!"_

_For a moment Jess and Becker stared at each other silently. Jess was breathing heavily, but Becker seemed utterly calm. Another drop of water plopped to the floor between them. _

"_I'm going to bed," huffed Jess. "It's late and I've got to work tomorrow."_

_The tiny woman turned quickly and hurried up the stairs ahead of Becker. She was already at the bedroom door by the time he reached the bathroom door. Jess entered the bedroom and pushed the door closed. If only it hadn't sounded so loud when the door shut._

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker pushed himself away from the washing machine and headed back into the living room. The drips left from his walk across the floor had already dried. The soldier placed his bare foot on the throw rug and dragged the damp fabric straight.

"Keeping people safe is what I do," muttered Becker, "It's not something that I can change. This is part of who I am."

Becker then approached the ottoman in front of the sofa. He opened the storage lid and pulled out an old gray blanket that he and Jess sometimes used when watching telly. The soldier wrapped himself in the warm woolen fabric and settled down on the sofa.

"Some welcome home," muttered Becker.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	16. Acceptable Risk?

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. A/N2: ****story takes place after Detour. **

10.3-9 Acceptable Risk?

…_part of who I am__…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess woke in the wee hours of the morning with a shudder. She was chilled. The slender woman scooted backwards across the mattress, expecting to find the warm and comforting presence of a certain soldier. She patted cold, empty sheets.

"Hil?"

Jess quietly tiptoed down the stairs. As she neared the bottom step, the pretty field coordinator could see her fiancé sprawled across the evergreen sofa. An old gray blanket was wrapped around him and she could hear the sound of his breathing in the otherwise silent room. Jess's chin trembled. The tiny woman sat down on the step and waited, listening to the comforting sound. Jess didn't move until the morning sunlight started to stream in through the dining room windows.

"Time to get ready for work," whispered Jess.

She slowly stood up and stretched, then tiptoed back upstairs. Jess returned a short while later in a dark blue dress, carrying a pair of heels. She quietly let herself out the front door, leaving the soldier asleep on the sofa. Outside in the cold December air, Jess slipped her shoes on. She glanced at the car, but decided to leave it for Becker.

"Plenty of time for a walk to the tube station," Jess told herself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the ARC, Jess was distracted to say the least. Staffing was at a bare minimum due to the holiday season, so she was surprised to see Lester arrive.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jess.

Her boss raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"I've got health and safety forms to fill out," the bureaucrat replied. He disappeared into his office leaving Jess on her own.

Two hours later, system back-ups were complete and diagnostics had been run. Jess started to complete her section of the reports on yesterday's anomaly. Or anomalies. Jess frowned at the form before her. The slender woman arose from her chair and smoothed down her dark blue dress before walking over to Lester's office. She tapped on the door.

"Yes, yes, come in," sounded Lester's harried voice. "What is it?"

Jess entered Lester's office. The glossy top of the wooden desk was covered with papers. Lester held more papers in his left hand and a pen in his right hand. Jess's lips curled up in a small smile.

"I was just wondering," said Jess, "For yesterday's report, was it one anomaly or three separate anomalies?"

Lester's eyebrows went up as he looked at the young woman. He noticed the dark blue dress she wore made her fair skin look paler than normal. Or maybe it was the shadows beneath her eyes.

"One," said Lester in a decisive tone. "Do you really want to write three separate reports?"

"No," sighed Jess gratefully. She turned to head back to her work station, but stopped for a moment. "Lester, about yesterday… Hil said entering the anomaly was an acceptable risk."

Lester looked up from his desk again. He set the pen down and gazed at Jess. Something was troubling her.

"Entering the anomaly was a risk," agreed Lester.

"How do you decide when a risk is acceptable?" asked Jess.

"For me, it's when I think all the alternatives are worse," Lester sighed shaking his head. He watched Jess as she closed the door behind her, and then through the glass office windows as she made her way back to her workstation. He pursed his lips and reached for the phone.

A half hour later, Jess was surprised to see the newest intern arrive in the ARC. The computer specialist bounded in eagerly. The secondary back-up coordinator was fascinated with the Anomaly Detector.

"What are you doing here this early?" asked Jess. "I wasn't expecting you until five."

Behind her Lester's office door opened.

"I called him in," explained Lester.

Jess turned to stare at her boss. The director nodded towards the intern standing beside the workstation.

"Why don't you let Jimmy take over?" continued Lester. "You were here late last night, you should go home."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess didn't go directly home. The field coordinator climbed the steps up from the tube station and headed straight down the sidewalk beside the long narrow park instead of turning to go on the other side. A short walk soon brought Jess to a familiar dark green door. She knocked.

"Just a minute," called a male voice from inside.

Jess heard a thump. Connor opened the door. He was wearing brown trousers and a blue and white striped button down shirt that Jess had never seen him wearing before. The buttons were undone. Jess realized that the shirt couldn't be buttoned closed due to the thick layer of bandages around Connors midsection.

"Jess," greeted Connor, "hello. Come in."

The field coordinator shook her head, her long hair flew over her shoulder. Past Connor, Jess could see Abby standing in the kitchen.

"No," replied Jess. "I just wanted to see how you were doing and… if you and Abby needed anything, and… and..."

Jess shut her mouth as she realized she was babbling.

"Jess," urged Connor. "Come inside, it's cold out."

The kettle was whistling and biscuits were ready. So before she knew it, Jess found herself at the table with Connor and Abby. Little Sarah was in her high chair gnawing on a biscuit, getting the treat all gooey. The conversation turned to yesterday's rescue operation. The rescue sounded rather chaotic to Jess.

"Connor, I'm really glad that you're alright," said Jess, "but I really don't think that Hil..."

"Would you tell Becker I'm sorry about yelling at him yesterday," interrupted Connor. "Granted I'm really quite chuffed that he came and rescued me…"

"You yelled at Hil?" asked Jess incredulously.

Connor looked flustered. His face flushed.

"I appreciate your trying to patch things up between us Jess," continued Connor. "I'm not mad at him really, grateful actually, but it was risky for him and the others to go into an anomaly."

"I'm glad he went in after you," said Abby emphatically. The petite blonde laid her hand across her abdomen. "I would have gone after you myself, if I hadn't..."

"No," stated Connor. "We've always agreed, if something happens to one of us, the other person has to stay here with Sarah."

"When we agreed," said Abby, "I thought it would be me in an anomaly, not you."

Jess stared at the family sitting at the table with her. It seemed as if another couple disagreed about going into anomalies. Abby turned to little Sarah. The child's hands were sticky with biscuit residue.

"Let's get you washed up love," said Abby as she rose from the table. Abby and the little girl disappeared into the wash room.

"Connor," asked Jess, "let me get this straight, are you saying people shouldn't go into an anomaly?"

"Of course," said Connor, "people should stay in their own time."

"But, you've been into several anomalies," replied Jess. Her forehead crinkled up in confusion.

"Well only when I had to," replied Connor. "The first time that mer-creature took Abby, and the second time… well Abby was going after her brother, and I had to go with her. And then, the last time…"

Connor's voice trailed off as he remembered when he, Abby and Danny had chased after Helen Cutter.

"Becker went out with four missions," reminded Connor. "People got hurt, Sarah was lost as well, and Abby and I got back on our own."

Jess nodded, remembering the old reports. The field coordinator glanced at the timer on the microwave. She set her teacup down on the table.

"I should be going," said Jess. She rose to stand. Connor stood up also. He held Jess's coat for her.

"From the way you described yesterday's rescue," said Jess as she buttoned up, "I can't tell whether Hil planned a tactical assault or just barged in."

"I'm not sure if I could tell the difference between Becker's assault and barging in," chuckled Connor as he walked Jess down the hallway.

"I'll just have to ask Hil," said Jess with a smile.

"Do that," suggested Connor. The scientist opened the front door. "Becker is the expert on tactics and strategy. He beats me at chess all the time."

"And what has chess got to do with going into an anomaly?" asked Jess.

"Chess is a war game," replied Connor simply. "And going through an anomaly is somewhat like an invasion."

"There are so many risks involved," said Jess softly. "How do you determine what is an acceptable risk or not?"

Connor glanced back down the hallway to the kitchen. His wife and daughter had returned to the cozy room. Abby was wearing an old t-shirt with a band logo Queen printed across the front. The faded garment was stretched tight across her rounded abdomen.

"I would never risk my queen," said Connor softly.

Not for one moment did Jess think Connor was talking about chess.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess arrived home a few minutes later. The quick stroll through the park had put some color in her cheeks. Jess smiled when she saw the car still parked in front of the home she shared with Becker. She hurried up the walk.

"Hil," called Jess as she opened the door. A familiar voice answered, just not the one Jess was expecting.

"Oh good," greeted her eldest sister. "Hilary said you'd left work already and would be here soon."

Jess stared at Marjorie in shock. She had totally forgotten New Year's Eve. Jess and Becker's idea of having everyone at their new home for dinner on Boxing Day had worked for almost all their family and friends. However, Marjorie and her family had already made plans for that day. To appease her sister, Jess had invited Marjorie and her husband to join them for New Year's Eve. The boys were staying in Manchester with their paternal grandparents.

"Sam and Hilary went to the shops," explained Marjorie. "We need bubbly for tonight, and Hilary said something about body wash."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	17. Unacceptable Risk

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. A/N2: ****story takes place after Detour. **

10.3-10 Unacceptable Risk

…_tactics and strategy__…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Outside, it was starting to snow. Inside, Jess was chopping vegetables. Marjorie stood by the stove. The older woman stirred the onions and celery. Jess looked up from the chopping board to find Marjorie starting at her.

"What?" asked Jess. She handed her sister some sliced carrots.

"Whatever you and Hilary argued about is none of my business," said Marjorie. She turned and began adding the carrots to the pot in front of her.

Jess blinked. How had Marjorie known that she and Hil had argued? Somehow, Jess couldn't picture her fiancé confiding in Marjorie. The young woman glanced back towards the front room. Nothing looked amiss.

"You shouldn't let the sun go down on your argument," continued Marjorie. "Kiss and make up."

Jess inhaled sharply at her sister's platitude. For a moment, she didn't speak, concentrating on controlling her emotions.

"The sun has already gone down on that argument," stated Jess in a quiet tone.

The younger woman picked up another carrot and started scraping the peeler down its orange side. Her sister turned to look at her. The older woman thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Then you'll have to kiss him twice," replied Marjorie. "Pass the salt."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was getting dark when Becker and Sam finally returned from the shops. The two men were both carrying bags. Marjorie hurried from the kitchen, followed by Jess.

"About time you got back," greeted Marjorie. "What took so long?"

"Crowds were terrible," grumbled Sam. He hugged his wife and handed her the bag he carried. "Remind me never to go shopping on a holiday."

"Checking out did take a while," agreed Becker, "but it wasn't just the crowds, the tube stations were packed."

Jess stepped forward, intending to hug Becker, but her brother-in-law stepped between them with his arms spread wide.

"How's my favorite sister-in-law," greeted Sam with a smile. He wrapped Jess in a great big bear hug.

"You say that to all your sister-in-laws," protested Jess with a smile. She looked over Sam's shoulder at Becker. The soldier shifted the bag he was carrying from one side to the other.

"I'll just take this upstairs," said Becker. "It's mostly bathroom stuff."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The home cooked meal was nearly ready by the time Becker returned back downstairs.

"Set the table Hilary," ordered Marjorie. "Dinner needs to be eaten while it is hot."

Marjorie and Sam did most of the talking during dinner. And most of the talking was about their sons, Charles and Peter. Jess and Becker remained uncharacteristically quiet. When Sam scraped the last bite of food off his plate, Jess abruptly stood up from the table. She reached for Marjorie's plate and stacked it on top of her own.

"Why don't you and Sam go turn the telly on," suggested Jess. "Hil and I can get the dishes. We'll have dessert in the living room."

The early snow had caused the two couples to decide to stay in tonight and watch the New Year's Eve fireworks on the telly. Becker was also standing and reaching for dishes. While Sam and Marjorie moved towards the front room, the soldier followed Jess to the rear of the home. As he shut the kitchen door behind him, Jess turned from the sink to face him.

"Hil," hissed Jess. "How does Marjorie know we had an argument?"

"You gave her a key," reminded Becker.

For a moment Jess looked confused at his response, but then the expression on her face cleared as she understood what Becker meant.

"Did they wake you up Hil?" asked Jess.

Becker flushed at the memory and nodded. At Marjorie and Sam's arrival, the soldier had hurried upstairs wrapped in nothing but a towel, a small towel at that. When he came back down, dressed in black denims and a long sleeved t-shirt, the gray blanket he'd been snuggled in was neatly folded atop the ottoman. Before Becker could say anything though, a voice called from the living room.

"I can't get the telly to work," called Sam. "Is the cable out?"

Jess looked at Becker. The soldier looked at the door to the living room.

"Right, they've probably fiddled with the remote," sighed Becker. He set the dishes he was carrying down on the counter beside the sink. "I'll just do the television stuff."

"Hurry back," replied Jess. "We need to talk."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Washing up was a perfect opportunity to talk to Hil, thought Jess. She had very carefully planned out what she wanted to say. When the Captain returned to the kitchen, Jess started.

"Hil, last night, that wasn't what I meant," whispered Jess "I'm not trying to change who you are."

"No," replied Becker as he added some dishwashing liquid to the sink, "you were trying to tell me how to do my job."

"But that's my job," protested Jess, "I'm your field coordinator."

"You weren't on site at the anomaly," reminded Becker. "Your information was wrong."

Jess remembered telling the team that all she saw was waves and then hearing one of Becker's men saying he couldn't launch the rowboat because it was too shallow. Jess opened her mouth to respond, but Marjorie's voice called from the living room.

"Jess," called her older sister, "hurry come here. You've got to see this!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

With repeated interruptions, washing up took quite a while. Jess and Becker hardly got a chance to speak together. They finally gave up trying to talk privately and joined Marjorie and Sam in the living room watching the telly. New Year's Eve festivities were being broadcast live from London in spite of the snow. As it neared midnight, Marjorie stood up.

"Jess, where do you keep the glasses?" asked her older sister. "I think it's time for bubbly."

Jess was surprised at her sister's offer to take over the hostess duties, but grateful to not have to get up. After very little sleep last night and a long day today, Jess was getting tired. But Jess was even more grateful when she heard Marjorie's next words.

"Sam," continued Marjorie, "come help me in the kitchen."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

As Sam and Marjorie disappeared into the kitchen, Jess turned to Becker. The soldier had answered her questions in bits and pieces over the course of the long night. Jess felt she understood most of what Becker had done. There was just one more thing the field coordinator needed to know.

"Hil," asked Jess, "what were you thinking? Why did you go into that anomaly yesterday? Why did you risk your life for Connor?"

Becker took a deep breath, he shook his head.

"It's not like that," explained Becker. "It wasn't just about Connor."

Jess looked at her fiancé and waited patiently for him to find the words he needed.

"I was thinking about little Sarah, and the new baby," answered Becker, "growing up without a father. Compared to that, getting my feet wet didn't seem to matter."

Jess stared at Becker. For a moment, Jess saw the ten year old boy Becker had once been. She saw the boy who tried so bravely to comfort his mother and sister after his father had died. The boy, who like the man seated before her, tried so very hard not to show any hurt.

"Oh Hil," whispered Jess.

The tiny woman was across the sofa and in his arms in an instant. Her hands on either side of Becker's head brought his eager lips toward hers. The soldier's arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer, entangling their legs. Neither one heard the cork pop in the kitchen, nor the BBC announcer wish the world a happy New Year. Marjorie pushed the kitchen door open an inch and then let it shut upon itself. She turned to her husband with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Sam, we should have our champagne in here," chuckled Marjorie. "They're making up. You would think Jess was an octopus the way she has her arms wrapped around Hilary."

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	18. Closer

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. A/N2: ****story takes place after Detour. **

10.4 Closer

…_seems to matter__…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

January flew by.

On the evening of the first Friday in February, Jess received a phone call. It was Connor.

"Jess," said Connor anxiously, "Beth isn't answering her cell phone. Can I ask you to watch Sarah tonight?"

Jess knew that Connor's sister had a special date tonight. She glanced at the man cuddled on the sofa beside her. She and Becker had been looking forward to a quiet night at home. The television screen was showing the opening credits of one of Jess's favorite movies, Chocolat. In spite of Becker's protests that it was too soon, "_we watched that just a couple months ago"_, she had coaxed him into watching it again.

"Tonight," began Jess in a questioning tone.

"Like right now," blurted out Connor as if she hadn't spoken, "Abby's in labor."

The beautiful woman sat up straight on the sofa, knocking the warm throw blanket to the floor. Becker grabbed the soft gray cloth and pulled it up again as she continued to talk.

"Of course," responded Jess, "I'll be right over."

She snapped the cell phone shut and got up from the sofa.

"We'll be right over," said Becker when Jess explained the situation. They scrambled to dress for outside. The soldier grabbed the DVD out of the machine and stuffed it in his coat pocket. "It might be a while."

Jess and Becker hurried across the snowy park. The pair arrived at the Temple home to find that Connor already had the small compact car started. The engine was warming up. Jess went inside. Abby was standing in the hallway. A small overnight case sat on the floor beside her, while on the other side, little Sarah was clinging to Abby's leg.

"Oh good," greeted Abby, "you're here."

Jess smiled brightly and knelt down beside the little girl.

"Sarah," coaxed Jess as she held out her hands, "would you like me to pick you up?"

The child emphatically shook her head from left to right. The pouting lip began to tremble.

"She knows we're going somewhere," explained Abby. A sharp indrawn breath followed this statement. The blonde rubbed the side of her abdomen.

Jess started to say something, but the door opened. Connor came in, grabbed the overnight bag, turned around and disappeared out the door again. After a moment, Becker came inside.

"Jess," said Becker, "I think I should drive them, Connor, he's uh…"

Jess never found out what Becker was going to say, as Connor chose that moment to reenter the front door. The relief in Connor's face when he saw Abby was readily evident.

"Abby," exclaimed Connor, "what are you doing in here? We need to get you in the car."

Abby rolled her eyes. She looked down at Jess still kneeling in front of little Sarah.

"He's been in a right tizzy," confided Abby, "ever since I told him the contractions had started."

"Sarah sweetie," pleaded Jess, "come with me."

Connor tugged on Abby's arm, as Jess disentangled the child from Abby's leg and lifted the little girl up off the floor. Her parents kissed the child and then Connor and Abby were out the door. Little Sarah blinked, opened her mouth, and let out a howl. Becker's eyes widened. He looked from Jess and Sarah to the open door.

"Really Jess," said Becker, "I think I should…"

Jess jiggled the wailing child and then settled Sarah more securely on her hip. Becker blanched and leaned away from Jess and the howling child.

"Does this scare you?" asked Jess with a chuckle. She didn't really think so, as she'd seen how the soldier interacted with his nieces, but it was almost comical the way Hil looked so nervous.

"The only thing that scares me right now," replied Becker, "is the thought of Connor driving through the streets of London."

"Go," said Jess as she patted the wailing child on the back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess took Sarah upstairs and soon had the little girl settled. After a warm bath and a bedtime story, the child went right to sleep. Jess turned out the bedroom light, and went downstairs. She crossed the front room to pull the window curtains. That's when Jess noticed the overnight bag sitting on the walkway near where the car had been parked.

"Really," sighed Jess.

She brought the bag inside and went to turn on the telly. Jess frowned as she realized that the DVD she had hoped to watch was still in Becker's coat pocket. Jess sat down on the sofa, kicked off her shoes, curled up her legs on the cushions, and begin flipping through channels. Zombie movies, vampire movies, repeats of old Star Trek shows… it was going to be a long night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sunlight was beginning to peek through the slots in the kitchen blinds when Jess heard the sound of a car out front. She hurried to the living room window and pulled back the heavy drapes. Becker was standing on the walkway paying a cab driver. As the cabby pulled away from the curb, the soldier turned to face the Temple home. Jess waved at Becker and then went to the door to let him in.

"Hil," greeted Jess, "I thought you would have been back ages ago."

"Meant to be back after taking Connor and Abby to the hospital," sighed Becker as he stepped inside the house. He sat down on the second step and began to untie his boots. "But I had to go fill out accident reports…"

"Accident?" squeaked Jess in alarm. "What happened?"

"Some fool ran a stop light, I tried to take evasive action," replied Becker, "but he still clipped into the front passenger side of the car."

Jess shivered listening to Becker's words.

"Is Abby alright? Connor?" asked Jess, "The baby?"

"It's a good thing I was driving," concluded Becker, "or both Abby and Connor would have been in the front. Abby would have been sitting in the front passenger seat."

Becker dropped his heavy black boot to the floor and looked up at Jess. His hazel eyes glowed with happiness.

"Connor will be back soon," assured Becker. "He just wanted to spend a little more time with Abby and his new son."

Jess sagged back against the wall in relief. She felt the tension ooze out of her shoulder muscles.

"I hope you don't mind," continued Becker, "I told Connor to take his time, that we'd be glad to watch Sarah a while longer."

"No, of course not," answered Jess, "but Hil, tell me about the baby."

"What's to tell? He's a baby," replied Becker. "Red, wrinkly, a headful of Connor's dark brown hair."

Jess rolled her eyes at the soldier, sometimes the man could be maddening.

"He's got good lungs," added Becker with a chuckle, "Thomas James Temple howls every bit as good as his sister did earlier."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Connor returned home while Jess and Becker were feeding little Sarah breakfast. He looked tired, but his lips were turned up in a happy grin.

"Hello Princess," Connor said as he picked up Sarah. He turned to Jess and Becker and walked with them to the coat rack. "Thank you both, so, so very much. For being here, for, for, well just everything."

"It's just what friends do," replied Becker looking embarrassed.

"Let us know if you need anything Connor," replied Jess as she pulled her coat off the hall tree.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jess and Becker walked slowly across the park as they returned to their home. A clear blue sky was overhead. Sunlight sparkled on the snow. Their fingers entwined as they leaned closer together.

"Hil," said Jess, "I know we talked about having a baby someday, but we never really talked about when."

Becker stopped walking and turned to face the beautiful woman at his side. He brought one hand up to the side of Jess's face.

"I don't want to rush you," replied the soldier, "but our sister's children are older. I would like our children to know their cousins, play with them I mean, not just grow up with these older relatives that they don't really know."

Jess's lips curled up in a smile at his words. The word children brought a happy glow to her eyes. She and Becker had only ever used the word baby in their conversations before, but she knew now he was thinking of more than just one. She nodded happily.

"I don't feel rushed at all," said Jess. She gave a cheeky smirk. "These things do take time, nine months at least. When were you thinking we should start?"

Becker gave the same answer he made when they were planning a wedding date.

"Sooner would be better," answered the soldier.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	19. Packages and Preparations

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. A/N2: ****story takes place after Detour. **

10.4 Packages and Preparations

…_sooner would be better…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Valentine's day arrived with Becker's traditional gift of candy and flowers. Jess's favorite chocolates, a hard to get Sprungli treat of dark chocolate with figs and caramel, were a delight as always. The bouquet of dark red roses was different this time.

"I told the florist to use the colored baby's breath," whispered Becker softly, "I thought… since we're really trying now…"

The bouquet of roses didn't have the usual white baby's breath floating between the dark red blossoms. This bouquet was interspersed with tiny sprigs of baby's breath tinted with the faintest hint of color, pink and blue.

"Oh Hil," whispered Jess. Her eyes glowed as she looked at Becker. "They're the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In March, the post delivered a package along with the regular mail. Becker brought the box wrapped in brown paper and tied with string into the house and set it down on the coffee table. He was still sorting through the rest of the mail, when Jess came into the room.

"What's this?" asked Jess.

"The utility bill, a sale flyer from the furniture store," answered Becker. He held up three small pale yellow envelopes which signified the responses to their wedding invitations. "The Alcotts and the Jennings will be delighted to come to our wedding, and the Grahams want to know if they can bring their cousin Ernest… he's visiting from Ireland."

"Of course," nodded Jess, "but I was talking about the package."

The petite brunette leaned down and looked at the return address. The label was from France. Jess squealed in excitement.

"What?" asked Becker. The soldier watched in amazement as Jess ran up the stairs carrying the box. Her voice floated back down the stairs.

"Aunt Marianne found my shoes!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the end of March, the smallest bedroom upstairs had been declared off limits to the soldier. The tiny room was bursting full with packages. The arrival of the Louboutin shoes was followed in swift order by bridesmaid dresses. Five little white dresses, one each for Jess and Becker's nieces, all different and all beautiful.

Becker's oldest niece, nine year old Meg, had a straight a-line dress with a bright blue satin sash. Seven year old Nan had a pleated smock dress with a pale green sash. Jess's oldest niece, six year old Phoebe had a simple taffeta jumper with a soft silver ribbon at the waist. The two youngest girls, Gwendolyn's daughter Hilary and Zandra's daughter Ruth had the same dress, short-sleeved with honeycomb smocking in the bodice and a full pleated skirt. Larry had bright yellow stitching in her smocking to match her yellow sash, while Little Ruthie had bright red stitching and a bright red sash.

Black suits arrived the first week in April. Becker took the largest one and carefully hung it on his side of the closet he shared with Jess. The two smaller suits, one each for Jess's nephews Charles and Peter, were added to the collection in the small bedroom.

Another large package from France arrived right before Easter. Favors for the wedding reception were packed carefully in two dozen little glass dishes. The brightly colored candies elicited another happy squeal of delight from Jess.

"Dragees!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

A week and a day before the wedding, Jess got dressed up in a flirty short yellow dress trimmed with black. Four inch black spike heels with a bright yellow buckle on the toe and a small black sequined clutch bag completed the outfit. Becker whistled as she came down the stairs. The yellow and black outfit Jess wore reminded Becker of the outfit Jess wore when he first met her.

"Are you sure I can't go to your hen night party?" asked Becker with a chuckle. "You look great."

"Thank you," responded Jess with a smile. "And no, it's ladies night. You'll get your turn tomorrow."

She stepped forward and Becker pulled her closer. The soldier wrapped his arms around her. Jess inhaled the citrusy scent of his white musk body wash and gave a contented sigh.

"Maybe I should just cancel," she whispered, "I could just stay home, here with you."

Becker pulled back and shook his head.

"Oh no, Abby would have my head," replied Becker.

The doorbell rang then. Jess moved to get her coat, while Becker opened the door to reveal the blonde. Her face was lit up with a huge grin.

"Are you ready?" asked Abby excitedly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

A little before midnight, Jess returned home. The petite brunette was humming a little. She set down a brightly colored bag containing a number of smaller packages and reached for the key. The woman behind her held several larger boxes stacked one upon the other. As Jess inserted the key into the lock, the door opened before her. Becker stood there grinning. Jess's eyes lit up.

"You knew!" exclaimed Jess.

"Of course," replied Becker.

The soldier bent down and picked up Jess's bag and held the door open as the two women entered.

"William," greeted Jess, "I'm so glad that you and 'Xandra made it back to Britain early. It was wonderful having all my sisters at my hen night."

Jess greeted her brother-in-law with a hug.

"Where's Marjorie," asked William as he released Jess. "And Evie?"

"Marjorie took the train back to Manchester right after dinner," replied Alexandra, "and Evie and Sharon are probably still dancing at the club."

Becker stood by the open door, looking outside. He saw the Temple's car parked out front, but no one was in it. Becker turned and looked at Jess.

"Where's Abby?" asked Becker. "Isn't she with you?"

Jess and Alexandra chuckled.

"No, we took Abby home first," answered Jess, "before we went dancing."

"Poor love," explained Alexandra, "she fell asleep at the dinner table. Apparently the new baby has colic and is keeping the family up."

Becker shut the front door, and moved to take the packages from his soon to be sister-in-law.

"No," said Jess.

She took the boxes from her sister, and headed towards the stairs.

"You don't get to see these," admonished Jess, "at least not yet."

"Don't wake Phoebe and Ruthie," cautioned Becker. He held up the gifts in the bag. "And what about these?"

The gifts in the bag were mostly kitchenware while the boxes contained more personal items, but still they weren't to be used until after the wedding.

"Don't peek," ordered Jess.

Jess closed the door behind her as she entered the smallest bedroom upstairs. She set the boxes on the dresser and then carefully removed the lid of the topmost box. Jess sighed as she picked up the delicate black lace and lifted the negligee from the box. The soft fabric fell in loose folds as she held the beautiful gown in front of her. Jess spun in a slow circle before the mirror.

"Hil," whispered Jess, "you're going to love this."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next night, Becker and William left Jess and Alexandra with the girls. Becker, dressed in black denims and a black sweater with tiny gray stripes woven through the fabric, was barely visible as the two men walked briskly across the park to the Temple home. Becker knocked on the dark green door. Abby opened the door and motioned them inside.

"Connor will be down in just a minute," explained Abby. "He's putting the baby down."

From upstairs, a soft male voice could be heard murmuring some off key lyrics. Little Sarah joined her mother in the hallway. She looked up at the tall soldier and nodded gravely.

"Tom-tom has the cow-lick," explained the little girl.

"Colic sweetie," corrected Abby. The blonde looked at Becker and William. "Tommy has colic."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Connor for the umpteenth time. The scientist wore a fedora and old black jacket with a multitude of pockets. Bright pins and colored patches adorned the lapels.

"Yes," replied Becker again as the threesome approached the neighborhood pub. "My men won't be happy unless they give me a proper send off."

The soldier looked from Connor to William.

"I'm getting married next week," said Becker with a smile. "Just watch my drinks, don't let anyone spike it and make sure I get home in one piece."

The soldier opened the door to the pub. Connor and William had their orders. They had guard duty. Connor and William exchanged a glance before they followed Becker inside.

"I guess that means a tattoo of a tank is out of the question," whispered Connor.

"Don't be so sure," grinned William.

-x-x-x-x-x-x


	20. Kisses in the Rain

Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, nor does the lovely poem by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. This is fan fiction, not for profit.

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**A/N: A collaboration with Mijo54. A/N2: ****story takes place after Detour. **

10.5 Kisses in the Rain

…_getting married next week__…_

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thursday night, Becker pushed the DVD into the machine. The musical Funny Girl was one of Becker's collection of classic movies. As the opening credits scrolled across the television screen, the tall man returned to the sofa. Becker sat down gingerly. Jess smirked as the soldier carefully settled back against the cushions with a sigh of contentment. She scooted across the evergreen cushions to sit closer to her fiancé. The soldier wrapped his arms around her.

"The house is quiet," said Becker softly.

For the first time since Jess's hen night festivities, the couple had their home to themselves. Jess's sister Alexandra and her family had left earlier this morning to join Jess's parents at Granny Parker's. The older woman's big sprawling home was just a few miles from the coast. One of Jess and Becker's reasons for deciding to have the wedding at Sandsfoot Castle was the location near the elderly woman's home.

"Just for tonight Hil," reminded Jess. "Tomorrow morning…"

"I know," interrupted Becker. He gave Jess a wry grin. "Tomorrow the invasion of Sandsfoot Castle begins."

Jess's lips curled up in an answering grin. Nearly a year ago, the soldier had teasingly referred to the meticulous coordination of wedding plans as a military tactical assault. It had since become a private joke between the two of them.

"Tomorrow morning," Jess continued, "we both have off from work and there are a lot of things to do."

Becker nodded in response. He reached for the remote control intending to turn up the volume so they could hear the movie.

"Do you really want to watch a movie tonight?" asked Jess.

Becker paused. Unwinding with a movie and a cuddle on the sofa after dinner at the end of the work week was one of the couple's little routines, but really, there was only one thing Becker wanted to watch. Jess. The soldier clicked the stop button.

"Not especially," breathed Becker in response.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Friday morning Jess and Becker woke early. Becker was in the shower squeezing the black tube of body wash. The last drops were starting to come out when Jess opened the shower door. The soldier grinned and stepped back to make room for his bride-to-be.

"Let me," said Jess "turn around."

Becker handed the body wash and loofah to Jess. He turned away from her as she squeezed the last drops out onto the loofah. Jess inhaled deeply before beginning to scrub the soldier's back.

"Mmmm, smells like oranges."

"The label says it is white musk body wash," objected Becker.

Jess stopped scrubbing between his shoulder blades and looked at the tiny writing on the black tube.

"Well, white musk is what the manufacturer is calling it," agreed Jess, "but the ingredients list several citrus fruits… including orange."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The couple was in the kitchen lingering over a cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. Jess ran to the front door.

"Sophie!" squealed Jess excitedly as her cousin entered.

The two young women hugged each other tightly, or as tightly as Sophie's baby bump would allow. Becker and Sophie's husband Mark exchanged a glance, but didn't have a chance to speak as Jess's sister Evie and her friend Sharon followed the French couple into the living room. Hugs were given all around. Sophie asked Mark to hand her the white cardboard box in his hands.

"Jess," said Sophie, "I want to see your dress."

The blonde cousin that looked so much like Jess looked pointedly at Becker. Sophie jiggled the box up and down.

"But I know we can't have the groom seeing your dress, or any part of your attire, before the wedding," continued Sophie.

Becker looked at Jess.

"I should be going," said the soldier. "I've got wedding stuff to do."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker took his overnight bag, the black suit, and the last three bridesmaid dresses outside. Alexandra had already taken the dresses for Phoebe and Ruth. Becker was bringing the dresses for his sister's children. He opened the boot on the small rental car. Jess joined him outside.

"Drive carefully," said Jess as she handed him a small black kit bag containing his toiletries.

Becker tossed the bag in the boot with the other luggage and then stepped forward to hug Jess. He looked across her shoulder to their home. Sophie, Mark, Evie and Sharon were peering out the front window.

"We've got an audience," cautioned the soldier.

"I don't care," replied Jess as she looked up at him.

A slow smile spread across Becker's face. He leaned down. Jess's lips parted as did his. They shared a moment of breathless warmth before releasing each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Sandsfoot Castle," promised Jess.

Jess turned to go back inside their home as Becker pulled away from the curb. The soldier was taking things to his sister Gwendolyn and then going to his mother's home. The older woman no longer drove. Becker was going to take his mother to the beachfront Victorian hotel in Weymouth where many of the wedding guests had booked rooms for Friday night. Sophie and her husband Mark would be meeting Becker there later this evening, but for now it was time to go get Jess's dress.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Evie, Sophie and Sharon crowded around Jess and the seamstress in the fitting area of the small boutique. Jess had waited to schedule her final fitting until her favorite cousin arrived in England. Poor Mark had been left to sit out front in the waiting area.

"Oooh," sighed Jess's sister Evie. "You look absolutely beautiful Jess."

"Oui," agreed Sophie, speaking French in her excitement, "absolument magnifique!"

Jess regarded her reflection in the tri-fold full length dressing mirror. Her dark hair cascaded over her bare shoulders. The high-low dress of satin and chiffon allowed for her legs to be seen from the front.

"Put the shoes on," ordered the seamstress, "I want to check the hemline."

A flash of red sole showed for a brief moment as Jess stepped into the sparkling shoes. The delicate lace dragging the floor along the back hemline of Jess's dress arose with her. The seamstress nodded approvingly.

"Now let me check the bodice," continued the seamstress.

The woman started tugging on the bodice. She smoothed the delicate stitches of embroidery, inset with sparkling rhinestones. Then she ran her hands up the princess seams.

"Hmm, some brides get nervous, they either lose or gain weight before the wedding," chuckled the seamstress. "The last time you tried the dress on I thought I might have to take in these seams a bit, but the dress is fitting perfectly now."

Jess smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She knew that she had gained two pounds since her last fitting.

"I'm not nervous at all," said the young field coordinator.

Sophie held the white cardboard box out toward Jess. The bride-to-be gasped as she carefully raised the lid and lifted out the lace headdress. Rosettes of tiny multi-colored ribbons, blue, green, silver, yellow and red were scattered across the beautiful handcrafted fabric.

"Maman wanted you to have this," explained Sophie. "She and Grand-mere made it together."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Friday night Jess and Becker talked to each other on their cell phones. Jess had to put a hand to one ear to block out the sound of her family. Marjorie and her family had arrived at Granny Parker's home earlier that afternoon. Jess, Evie and Sharon arrived later after dropping Sophie and Mark off at the Victorian hotel. Charles and Peter ran by. The boys were quickly followed by Phoebe and Little Ruthie.

"Hil, I'm sorry we missed seeing you and your mother," said Jess. "But I had to get to the baker's before it closed."

"No problem, I understand," replied the soldier. "We'll see each other tomorrow."

Becker tried hard to make out what Jess was saying. The hotel lounge was crowded and noisy. At the bar, he could see Jess's Australian cousin Hank paying for three pints. The big man placed the glasses on a tray and started towards the table.

"Jess," continued Becker, "I can barely hear you. Most everyone that said they were going to be staying here has arrived."

Hank arrived at the table and set a pint in front of Becker. The big man placed the second pint on the other side of the table. The man sitting opposite Becker was the soldier's cousin from America. Hank finally sat down in front of the third pint. Hank and Becker's cousin had insisted that since they had missed Becker's stag night party they needed to buy him a pint tonight.

"I've got to go," said Becker.

"Me too," whispered Jess.

"I love you," echoed on the air waves between the two phones.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saturday morning Becker woke with the sunrise. Bright yellow sunlight streamed in from the windows. The bridal suite in the Victorian hotel occupied the look-out tower. The view overlooking Portland Harbor was breathtaking. To the left, Becker could see the nearby town. Sailboats were already bobbing up and down on the blue water. The occasional whitecap showed as the waves peaked. To the right, Becker could see the coastline turning and jutting out into the harbor. Sandsfoot Castle could be seen in the distance. The park grounds were starting to turn green in the early spring warmth. A glimpse of bright white could be seen near the ruins.

"I sure hope that's the tent," muttered Becker.

The soldier shook his head and checked the tiny table in the corner of the room. The necessary equipment to make a cup of coffee were there, but not much else. Becker dialed the room service number and then began his morning exercises. He was beginning to sweat by the time a young man knocked on the door. Becker stopped his calisthenics and opened the door. A waiter stood there with a tea tray. The fragrant smell of hot scones drifted up from a basket on the tray.

"Did you want anything else this morning sir?" asked the waiter.

"No, this is fine," replied Becker. "Thank you."

After breakfast Becker headed for the shower. He brushed and flossed his teeth, and spent quite a bit of time in front of the mirror with a blow dryer and hair gel. It was almost as if he were preparing himself for the most demanding military inspection imaginable. When he was finally satisfied, Becker returned to the main room.

"Time to get dressed," mumbled Becker.

The soldier opened his overnight bag and reached past his socks and black briefs to pick up a red silk thong he'd bought for tonight. Jess had never said anything about the color choice or style of his underwear, but Becker wanted to surprise her with something special for their wedding night. He held the tiny scrap of fabric up and eyed it skeptically.

"Jess," said Becker as he began to dress, "I really hope you like this."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker drove straight down Old Castle Road towards Sandsfoot Castle. He wanted to get to the park early and check on preparations for the wedding. His sister would be bringing their mother later when she and her family came. He parked the car and stepped out. The April winds coming directly off the water of Portland Harbor felt nippy. The soldier glanced at the water. The bright blue of early morning water was beginning to darken and clouds now dotted the morning sky.

"Good thing we got the tent," said Becker.

The high peaked canopy tent was made of white canvas. Three separate poles kept the lengthy rectangular space upright on the left side of the gardens. At the outer supporting poles, the canvas sides were drawn back and held in place with brightly colored yellow ribbons. Becker met the caterer as he stepped beneath the canvas awning.

"What are you doing here?" asked the man. "The wedding doesn't start for another two hours."

"Just making sure everything is secure," replied Becker.

Beneath the left and right canopies, people were setting up large round tables. Both tables and chairs were covered with white cloth. Ribbons of different colors tied the seat covers to the chairs with a festive bow. The rear portion of the central canopy covered the buffet and cake tables. Becker grinned to see the cake table. He walked towards rear of the pavilion. The baker looked up from where he was adding the final touches.

"Don't touch," ordered the baker.

Three cakes stood resplendent on the rectangular table. To the left was a traditional French Wedding cake. The pyramid of round golden puff balls towered high. As Becker stepped closer he could smell the sweet scent of caramel.

"Of course not," promised the soldier.

To the right, stood a traditional English wedding cake. The fruitcake, made with raisins, almonds, cherries and covered with marzipan was surrounded by bright yellow primrose blossoms.

"Has the florist been here already?" asked Becker in surprise.

"No," replied the baker. The man pointed to the cake table. "The bride insisted the croquembouche had to have the sparkling candles and the fruitcake had to have yellow primroses."

Becker looked to the center cake. The tall tiered chocolate cake in the center was the largest cake there, but it had a simple swirl pattern to the frosting and no other adornment.

"I thought Jess had something for that cake too," said Becker.

The baker nodded. He held up a shining cake topper. The small silver heart within a larger heart appeared almost like a gyroscope.

"I was waiting for my assistant to hold the ladder," replied the baker. "Would you give me a hand?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The wind was beginning to pick up by the time the harpist arrived. The woman insisted her musical instrument be placed beneath the canvas tent. Becker pointed to the rows of white folding chairs set up on either side of a green walkway in the garden.

"The ceremony is going to be over there," said Becker, "will anyone be able to hear the music?"

The harpist pointed to the sky. The blue sky was beginning to turn gray with clouds and the wind was snapping the canvas briskly.

"If the harp gets rained on," said the woman, "no one is going to want to hear my music. Besides, I'm sure the organist will have speakers."

A short while later, a man arrived pushing a flatbed cart with speakers and an electronic organ.

"Oh yeah," replied the man, "we can amplify the harp music if you need me to."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Guests were beginning to arrive and Becker still had not seen the florist. Hank and Becker's cousin along with two of his security men were acting as ushers. Becker stood near the seating area watching people arrive.

"Where is the florist?" muttered Becker.

Sophie and Mark arrived from the hotel along with Sophie's parents. An elderly couple followed them. Becker breathed a sigh of relief. Jess had been worried that Grand-Mère and Grand-Père would not be able to make the long journey from their home in France. Her mother's parents hadn't stayed at the Victorian Hotel with the other out of town guests last night. The soldier hurried forward.

"May I help you to your seats?" offered Becker.

"No, no, no," objected Sophie. "You are the groom."

Hank came up at that moment and took his grandmother by the arm. He nodded at Becker as if to say this was under control and then the little group headed down the green carpet between the two sets of seating.

"Aren't you supposed to be waiting up there?"

Becker turned at the sound of Lester's voice. His boss was pointing to the front of the seating area. A clergyman stood next to a small table. The table held a book, a cross and candles.

"Um, well, not just yet," stammered Becker.

Thankfully, Becker's American cousin arrived at that moment. The man extended his arm towards Mrs. Lester.

"May I seat you?" asked the American.

Lester's wife gracefully assented. The three children followed their mother and her escort down the aisle. Lester lingered for just a moment longer. The ARCs director held his hand out towards Becker. The soldier found his hand being heartily shaken.

"Glad to see this day," said Lester before he hurried down the aisle after his family.

A short while later, Becker was greeted by his sister Gwendolyn. His sister's husband was helping Becker's mother as she made her way slowly across the uneven ground.

"Hil," said Gwendolyn, "let me just pin this."

"What?" asked Becker. He looked at the boutonniere in surprise. "Where did you get that? I haven't seen the florist yet."

Gwendolyn shook her head and smiled. She reached to pin the white rose, baby's breath and yellow primrose to his lapel.

"The florist brought the flowers to the ladies dressing area," explained his sister.

Becker glanced across the gardens to the tent pavilion. The round tables that had been so bare earlier now had bright splashes of color. Each table was adorned with a candy box of dragees and little primrose pots.

"I should go check on things," said Becker.

"No, Hil, really you shouldn't," replied his sister with a smile. "Jess is up there and she has things well in hand."

Becker's mother and brother-in-law joined them. The sounds of the harp music that had been softly playing were now starting to sound a bit louder.

"What you need to do now," continued his sister, "is take Mum to her seat and join that young best man of yours."

Becker looked towards the front of the seating area. Charles was now standing beside the clergyman looking decidedly nervous. In all the crowd, Becker hadn't seen Marjorie and her family arrive. The soldier held out his arm. His mother grasped it firmly. Gwendolyn and her husband started down the aisle, followed by Becker and his mother.

"Hilary," whispered his mother, "I wish your father was here to see this day."

Becker felt a sudden tearing in his eyes which wasn't caused by the breeze. He gulped, but before he could say anything his mother spoke again.

"He would be just as happy for you and Jess as I am," continued the older woman. "Hold on to the love you two share, it's all anyone ever really has."

As Becker carefully seated his mother next to his sister and her husband in the front row, he was surprised to see Lester and his family in the next row. He had thought his boss would sit on the bride's side. As Becker walked to join young Charles at the front, he noticed Lester's brother sitting across the aisle on the bride's side. Jess's parents arrived then and were seated in front of Edwin Lester. Becker remembered then that the man was George Parker's boss.

"Uh oh," hissed Charles, "here comes Mum."

Becker looked at the end of the aisle. Marjorie was definitely trying to make her way to the front of the seating area. In the last row, Becker could see Connor and Abby standing on either side of the aisle. He smiled to see the couple swapping little Sarah and Tommy. The couple's plans for a second honeymoon had changed. They hadn't wanted to leave the new baby with Connor's parents due to the child's colic. Jess had insisted Abby and Connor come anyway and bring both Sarah and Tommy.

"Are you sure you want Mum to make a speech?" asked Charles.

Becker stiffened.

"I thought Marjorie was doing a reading," said the soldier.

"Oh no," replied Charles, "she's got a speech planned."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Marjorie stepped in front of the clergyman. She stood between the table and Becker.

"Charles is taking his duties as best man quite seriously," preened Marjorie. "He's been collecting coins from all over the world to make sure he pays the minister's fee in an odd amount."

"Um great," said Becker. He glanced down at his soon to be nephew. "Thank you Charles."

"I'm going to make my speech," continued Marjorie as if Becker hadn't said a word, "and then I'll call for the music. That's when the processional will start… the bridesmaids and Jess…"

"And I'd really like to get married," interrupted Becker, "today."

Marjorie nodded happily. She turned to face the waiting crowd of guests.

"Attention! Attention everyone!"

The music stilled.

"My baby sister, Jessica Marie Parker, asked me to give a reading today," began Marjorie. "She also asked that there be no embarrassing stories. Jess will get half of what she asked for."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the ladies dressing room, Jess couldn't hear what was going on. Alexandra had stayed with her to help keep the five young girls together and ready for the processional. All of them were waiting for the sounds of music to begin again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Marjorie was still talking. Something about her father being a spy and that it was only right that Jess should meet her future husband working in a secret government facility. Becker could see the Lester brother's, James and Edwin, start shaking their heads. The soldier couldn't read lips, but it wasn't hard to figure out what Lester said to his brother.

"We'll have to have all the guests sign the official secrets act!"

A drop of rain spattered on the soldier's forehead.

"Marjorie," pleaded Becker, "can you hurry it up please? It's going to start raining."

Marjorie looked up for a moment. Jess's oldest sister said one last thing.

"Let the music begin!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sounds of Ode to Joy carried across the gardens.

The canvas doorway sheltering the ladies dressing area was pulled back. The two youngest girls, Little Ruthie and Larry started walking down the green carpet leading from the tent pavilion to the wedding ceremony. The girls carried baskets filled with primrose petals. Ruthie was very deliberately tossing the petals along their path, while Larry was holding on to her basket. Phoebe, then Nan, then Meg followed single file. Jess stepped out into the open.

Becker's breath caught in his throat. He watched as the love of his life approached. The little girls reached the front rows and divided. They moved to sit with their families. Jess continued forward until she stood before him. The soldier stared in a daze. He listened as the clergyman began the ceremony. It wasn't until the man repeated Becker's name that the soldier realized it was his turn to speak.

"Hilary James Becker," asked the clergyman, "I understand you have something you wish to say."

Becker, looked flustered for a moment, then the muscles of his jaw flexed as he swallowed. Another tiny drop of rain landed on his forehead. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Jessica Marie Parker…" began Becker. "I don't like public speaking, and I wasn't really keen on having to write and speak our own wedding vows at first."

Becker swallowed again. Another drop of rain spattered, landing on the table this time.

"I'm not exactly creative," continued Becker, "but I knew, all I had to do was think about Jess… and I could do this."

Becker gazed at Jess. Her hopeful eyes were shining up at him. The soldier had modelled his vows on a rather famous poem.

"How do I love you?" asked Becker. "I love you with heart, mind, body and soul. I love you around the world and back again. I love you in the darkest depths of night where monsters crawl and in the brightest morning light of London sprawl…"

The soldier continued speaking, recounting anecdotes of his and Jess's time together. Some of the guests smiled and nodded in remembrance at his words, but some things Becker referred to were solely between the soldier and Jess. Jess never took her eyes off him. Twenty minutes later, the normally taciturn man concluded his vows with one last statement.

"I love you Jess with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life," promised Becker, "and beyond."

A fat drop of rain landed on the clergyman's nose. The man hurried the rest of the ceremony.

"And I now pronounce you man and wife," concluded the clergyman, "you may kiss the bride."

And as the sky opened up and the rain started in earnest, their guests ran to the reception tent. Becker and Jess didn't notice. Their lips met and raindrops glistened on primroses.


End file.
